Timeless Continuation
by msllamalover
Summary: Audrey is a simple, lonely woman, who owns a simple bookshop. Her friends are constantly a delightful bother, and her Mother is endlessly annoying. Percy Weasley somehow manages, in his awkward way, to capture her heart. Set over twelve months.
1. January

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: For the Calendar Challenge, so there will be twelve chapters. Audrey is a muggle, as are all her friends at this point. Percy is 30 and Audrey is 28. If anything is unclear, it should be explained in later chapters. Reviews are encouraging and helpful, so if you can, please do!_

* * *

_January_

* * *

My story started as all do, on some level. With my Mother.

No, not at my birth. I don't want to take you back quite that far - it really isn't very interesting, or different. No, I'm starting with the day my Mother came to my flat, in her usual swirl of lavender cashmere and pearls and hairspray.

'Darling!' Her 'a' sound dragged on longer than it should have done, but I decided against mentioning it. 'Darling, I really think you should tidy up in here, or at least let me give it a quick tidy!'

I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I handed her a cup of tea, lots of milk, no sugar. My Mother never had sugar, said it went straight to the hips. She hadn't let me have tea with sugar either and I hadn't liked it until I left home and made it properly. With _two_ sugars.

'No thank you, Mother. It isn't that messy, and I can assure you that it's quite clean. Besides, I like it as it is.' I smiled. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes she was a little overbearing.

She smiled at me and nodded. She looked around. 'It's the books, I suppose, which make it look messier. Honestly, Audrey love, the amount you have you could open a bookshop!' She said, innocently enough.

I don't think she'd realised how seriously I'd take her, but as soon as her comment had sunk in, I looked up at her. She must have seen some look of realisation in my eyes, the cogs in my mind whirring away already. She shook her head, her own eyes wide. 'No, Audrey, that it's what I meant! It was metaphorical!'

It was far too late, of course. As a child, I'd always wanted to own a bookshop. It would always have been the most perfect job in the world for me. My parents didn't like the idea of it, because it wasn't secure, and it wasn't really what they wanted their darling, only child to be doing. Working behind a till didn't really seem worthwhile to them. Besides, it wasn't their money that helped me to afford the place, it was mine, thanks to my previous job and savings. But they didn't appreciate reading at all, so I didn't really listen to them. The change did me more good than I could possibly have imagined. I should have realised earlier that staying in my old flat, and in my old job, all on my own was never going to be a good idea.

My bookshop wasn't big, nor was the flat above it, but I loved it. I had sold my apartment and rented the bookshop. I owned the flat above it, mortgage free because it was smaller and quite a lot cheaper than my old place. I had stocked up and, quicker than I could believe, it was open. Godiva Bookshop, was what it said on the little wooden sign hanging outside.

My sisters were round the first day, and almost everyday afterwards. I say that they were my sisters, but they weren't. They were two of my best friends, the two I had known since we were three years old. Cassie and Ray (Rachel, but we were shot if we called her that) knew me better than anyone and that scared me, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

'Princess Audrey?'

'What, Ray?' I called up the stairs. She was in my flat upstairs making drinks or rummaging through my draws, I didn't know which one. I was downstairs in the shop, reading a book. It was a fantasy one which I was meant to be putting out on the shelves, but I had distracted myself by reading it.

'Where's your milk?'

'In the fridge?' I called back, shaking my head, but smiling. 'Why aren't you at work?'

'I'm feeling ill!' She grinned, coming down the stairs and leaning on the wall behind me.

'You liar! At least this is your first sick day this year, I suppose. Cassie would kill you, though, if she knew.' I took my tea from her. Cassie was far more straight laced than Ray or I. Ray was on the other end of the spectrum completely. I was somewhere in the middle, and comfortable. Though I couldn't take days off, nor would I have wanted to.

'I know, but don't tell her. I'm going out with Mark later, that's why I took the day off.' She shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before I could reply, she spoke again. 'What about you?'

She was going to start with the man thing again, just for a change. Cassie was married, Ray was happily committed, and I was solo. I didn't mind it, being on my own was fine by me, though neither of them seemed to believe me. I really, really was. I did miss what I used to have, though it had been so long. Relationships had never been my forte anyway, and that had only worsened in the last five years. Anyway, I was used to being lonely, though I'd never have admitted that I was.

'Still single, Ray. You knew that already.'

She sighed sadly, 'indeed.'

The bell rung on the door. Someone was coming in, a fact which I was surprised by. I didn't usually get many customers on a Tuesday afternoon. I peered over the top of the desk and looked towards the door. I turned around. 'Ray, back upstairs please, I have a customer and I don't want you scaring him away.' I whispered.

'Him?' She grinned mischievously, and darted up the stairs before I could reprimand her.

I looked around for my customer. He was standing in the classics section. The classics section was the largest, because classics were my favourites. His tall, slight frame was hunched over a book. He was pushing his grey rimmed glasses up his straight nose and he took another book from the shelf. He had blazing, dark red hair, slightly wavy. He wasn't conventionally handsome, Ray probably wouldn't think so, Cassie wouldn't care, but I thought he was .

I recognized him. At this point, he had been in a few times. He always brought a Shakespeare, with a fancy, hard back cover, and another, usually a Dickens and sometimes an Austen too. He must've had quite a collection at home.

I watched him for a few minutes longer before I felt something hit me on the back of the neck. It was a sock, Ray had probably thrown it at me. I scowled up, but a voice pulled me back.

'Excuse me?'

It wasn't an unpleasant voice. A little nasally, deep, but smooth. I turned back round, smiling apologetically. 'Sorry, how can I help you?'

'I just want to pay…' He smiled, somewhat nervously. I smiled back, taking the books.

'So,' I started, scanning the books. 'Do you have a name, or just a lot of books?'

'No.' He was rummaging around a pile of coins, only some I recognised. He must have been travelled. He looked up, sensing his mistake. 'Oh.' His cheeks and neck radiated scarlet heat. 'Yes, I'm Percy. I'm amazed you remember me.'

'You do come in quite often, and the hair is rather noticeable, 'I'm afraid.' I handed him the bag. He gave me the money, smiled appreciatively and muttered goodbye, tips of his ears still red.

I had turned again to look up the stairs. I could hear Ray laughing at the short conversation. She bounded down stairs, barrelling into me with a laugh. She sat on the bottom step.

'So, for those of us who couldn't see, what does -'

The door opened again, the bell ringing. It was Percy, looking a little more windswept than before. 'I'm ever so sorry,' he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose, 'but I didn't catch your name?'

I was gob smacked that he had run this way back simply to ask my name. I stood gazing at him. Ray kicked me and I blushed, closing my mouth. 'It's Audrey.'

He looked at me for another moment, opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked like he was going to say something, but he simply turned around and rushed back out of the door. Neither Ray nor I said anything. We had moved a little so that we could see out of the window. Percy was still standing outside, looking between the shop and the street leading away. I bit back a smile and shushed Ray.

I walked over to the door, opened it and leaned out. 'Percy? Is everything okay?'

He turned to look at me again. 'I - I - Erm, yes. Audrey, do you want to go to dinner?'

He looked amazed at what he had said, and I wondered if that was what he had been working up the courage to ask before, as well as my name. I smiled and nodded. Ray and Cassie would be delighted, and I was quite excited myself. This Percy was quite cute.

---

'Audrey, tell me it's true and Ray isn't winding me up again?' Cassie demanded as I let her into my apartment. I grinned and let her in. Ray wasn't there yet, but after twenty-three years of compulsive lateness, neither of us were surprised.

'What's she been saying this time?'

Her face dropped. 'So she _was_ winding me up. You haven't been on a date with some guy you think is cute but Ray doesn't?'

'Oh no.' I stated matter-of-factly, handing her a glass of wine. 'That's true.'

Cassie beamed, set her glass on the table and hugged me. 'I'm so glad! It's been so long, and you deserve someone lovely after Ja-' she cleared her throat and changed what she had been going to say. 'After everything. You really do, Audrey, I hope he knows how lucky he is!'

I hugged her back and laughed lightly, glad she hadn't brought up Jasper. Our story was long and melancholy, and I wasn't in the mood for it. That had been my last relationship. It had been about three years ago that I'd lost him, and I was very much at peace with it now. Still, I didn't want to talk about it. I answered with a smile. 'Don't get ahead of yourself, Cass, it's only been one date.'

'But you're going out with him again?'

I blushed a shrugged my shoulders. In a way totally unlike herself, Cassie squealed. A second later, the doorbell rang. Ray let herself in, not bothering to wait for us to open the door.

'Why on earth did you ring the doorbell, Ray?'

She grinned. 'I thought I'd inform you of my coming.'

'What I really want to know,' I asked, hands on hips. 'Is how you got in?'

I was really hoping that Cassie would have gone with my subject change, but I should have known better than that. 'I don't think so, Audrey. Ray's brought a Chinese takeaway, and you're going to tell us everything.'

I was pushed down onto a chair by Cassie while Ray fiddled about knifes and forks and plates. She set the containers of food on the table and sat down opposite me, by Cassie. I threw my hands up in mock surrender.

'What is this, interrogation?'

'Actually, yes.' Ray grinned, scooping some noodles onto her plate. I moved the tray of Sweet and Sour chicken onto my plate, eating straight from the packaging. I knew they wouldn't mind. Ray seemed to be the only one bothering with the niceties. We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating and contemplating.

'So,' I swallowed. 'How's Mark?'

'Don't try and distract me. I'm coming up with questions I want to ask you.'

We ate some more. I looked at Cassie. 'How's Dorian?'

'Dorian is great, which you knew already because I told you earlier.' She flicked some wine at me.

Cassie sat in silence, eating her food (something a great deal more spicy than anything Ray or I went for) and smirked quietly to herself. I knew she was doing it to annoy Ray, who was bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

'Cass, I'm sorry, but I can't wait anymore. Audrey, tell me all about your date with Percy!'

I smiled quietly, and proceeded to tell them all about it. When they were convinced that he had been a perfect gentleman (opened doors for me and awkwardly complemented my dress), that he had taken me somewhere suitably fancy (an Italian restaurant in Leister Square, where I had insisted on own paying for half) and that we had an evening of truly fabulous conversation (which we did, we seemed to discuss so much in so little time), we came to the first of the two most important questions:

'Did you kiss?'

To which my answer was - and I was surprised at my own disappointment - not this time. He didn't seem like the sort to kiss on the first date, and I was still a little timid and out of practice. This lead to the second of the important questions.

'Are you going to see him again?'

To which my answer was, 'yes, we're going out for coffee tomorrow afternoon.'

I smiled at their excitement, finally allowing myself to get excited over a new man again. It had been far too long, I decided instantly, since I had had the pleasure of meeting someone new. I didn't want to think about the past anymore. A new start, I quite liked that idea.


	2. February

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: Serious confidence issues with this chapter, but I think it worked out okay.  
__Thanks to Kristen for beta-ing this for me, thus making me believe the last part of the above statement!_

* * *

_February_

* * *

Percy sat opposite me, sipping tea. Lots of milk, no sugar.

'Tell me more about your family, Percy. I always wanted lots of siblings. It was only me and my mum growing up. Not much of a childhood, is it?'

'It doesn't sound so bad. I never got on well with my family when I was younger. I like organisation and rules and there was _none_ of that when I was growing up. There were seven of us kids, there was only enough room to make sure that we all grew up well and didn't curse each other every opportunity. We all went to boarding school when we were eleven, and left at seventeen.'

Curse? I thought, what an odd phrase. I didn't say anything about it though. 'It must have been horrible, being away from home and your parents and other siblings!'

He looked sad for a moment. 'Being away from them was awful, but I don't think I realised how awful until I got them back again.'

I got the feeling that he wasn't talking about going to school anymore. I wanted to help him, I wanted to know what had happened, but he didn't want to share it with me. Not yet at least. He peered up at me through his eyelashes, and I suddenly thought how wasted those were on a man. I hoped his sister had the same ones.

'Did I tell you about my nieces? And my nephews?'

'How was Dominique's birthday? I think it was hers, anyway, you told me it was last week.'

The conversation soon turned light and happy again, and I felt lighter, too, than I had in years.

---

'Ray?'

'Yes?'

'I - I'm scared.'

Ray snapped her head up to look at me from where she sat on the floor. She turned and crawled onto the sofa beside me. I wondered how she had managed to find a boyfriend who didn't mind her spending her evenings with me. Not every evening, once or twice a week, and she'd leave at eleven. Then I'd be all on my own again. But that wasn't what I was afraid of anymore.

'Of what, Audrey?'

I buried my face in her shoulder and sobbed dry, heaving sobs. There were no tears, but then, I hadn't cried tears for three years. 'Of Percy.'

She pulled back and looked into my red face. She looked cross. 'What has he done to you? If it's anything, I swear I'll -'

'No! No!' I couldn't help but smile, imagining Percy hurting me. He was such a kind hearted soul, I couldn't even picture him harming me. 'He's lovely.'

She looked confused. 'Then what?'

'Ray, I'm not sure … I can't…' I bit my lip sadly and sighed. 'I don't know how to do this. I've never really had to do the dating thing before. I don't know how fast things should be going. And I don't know how to give myself to him, when I feel so guilty.'

'Oh, Audrey! You've nothing to be guilty _about_!'

'But…Jasper. It's too soon, isn't it?' I didn't know whether I was asking to be told I was right, or to be told I was wrong.

'Three years, Audrey. It's been three years. It's not too soon. Jazz would hate that you've spent these years like this. You've been sad and alone for far too long. We've been worried about you for too long. Does he make you happy?'

I thought about it. I thought about the time I'd spent with him. It'd been nearly two months. Two months of fear and anxiousness, but also of anticipation and excitement and laughter. I hadn't really given him a chance to make me truly happy yet. 'I think he could if I let him. He's so lovely, and kind. And intelligent. He's always talking about something or another. He's more talkative than he looks. It's nice, being with him. I really enjoy it.'

I looked over at Ray. She looked smug. 'I think it sounds like he already makes you happy. Maybe you should speak to him about it.'

I should speak to Percy about it. I'd been putting it off, but it seemed inevitable now. It was a barrier I wanted to knock down. I wanted to let him close to me. I wanted him to know me. I didn't want it to be over because of my fear.

---

I heard the door click as it opened, then again as it shut. The air from outside was cold, but that was to be expected. I peered over the desk expectantly. I hoped it was Percy. It had been a few days since I had seen him, and I amazed myself by eagerly anticipating him arrival.

He shook his wet, red hair and rearranged his glasses, though they were still askew. I smiled. I don't know why. There was no special reason. I just did. Just like that, he made me smile.

'Percy!' I called happily. He looked over, breaking into a shy smile. He walked the few steps over to the desk.

'Hullo.'

I glanced quickly around the shop. It was empty and nearing five o'clock. I didn't think I'd be getting any more customers this evening. 'Want to come upstairs?'

'T-to your flat?' He was blushing, and I wondered if it was too soon. It was too late to go back. I wanted to talk to him about things I didn't want to discuss in my shop, or a restaurant, or the coffee shop we sometimes went to. I nodded and grasped his hand. He was cold. He always seemed to have cold hands.

'Want some tea?' I asked as he settled himself on the sofa, long limbs stretching out awkwardly and he removed his coat and scarf.

'Yes please. No sugars, lots of milk.'

I knew already how he took his tea, I thought to myself as I made it. I really hadn't known him long enough to feel as close to him as I did. I _shouldn't_ feel so close to him, should I?

I placed the two mugs on the small coffee table to the side of him, moving to sit by him. I didn't sit too close. I linked our hands again. He suddenly seemed to relax, turning towards me a little, with a look of confusion on his face. 'Are you okay, Audrey?'

'No. Well, yes, I suppose I am. I just wanted to be able to talk properly.'

He cocked his head slightly. 'I thought we spoke rather a lot…'

'Oh, we do. But, I just wanted to be able to talk to you without other people being around. It's nice, isn't it? Being alone sometimes? You can't really talk properly, I find, worrying about strangers thinking you're odd.'

'You didn't seem to have a problem with me thinking you were odd when I was a stranger?' He said with a smile. 'I remember conversation was surprisingly easy.'

'I don't think you were ever a stranger, Percy. First you were a man who liked books, and then you were a man who was my friend, then…' I blushed. 'Well, now you're the man who I like more than I thought I could again.'

'Again?'

I looked down at our hands, clasped between us. We were joined, and yet apart. This was it. Bridging the gap. No secrets, not on my side.

'I was married.'

He looked surprised. Shocked, actually. Something was hidden in his blue eyes, something more than usual. His eyes always seemed to be holding some more of himself that I didn't quite know yet. He wouldn't let me know him, just like I wouldn't really let him know me. 'You're divorced?'

'Not quite.' I took a deep breath, not taking my eyes from him, feeling his gaze caress me. I wanted to cower away, because I wasn't sure that anyone had ever looked at me the way he was looking at me then. Not even Jasper. Percy's eyes had an intensity and affection that made me want to cry. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to shut my heart away again. I wanted to push him away and curl up and cry and cry, like I hadn't done for so long. I didn't. Ray and Cassie would have killed me, and I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing that I was the one to push Percy away. My words left a horrible, sour taste in my mouth as I said them. 'I'm a widow. I had been married for three years, and three years ago, I - I lost -'

'What was his name?' Percy asked, moving a little closer to me. His whole face was pale, sadness etched onto his face like it belonged there.

'Jasper. He was my best friend. I don't think I ever went through the process of falling in love with him. One minute, I just couldn't imagine not being with him, and when he asked me to marry him, I said yes. I know we were so young, but I miss him.'

Percy sat in silence and looked at me, his head still cocked to the side. 'Audrey,' he finally said, his voice deathly quiet. There were tears in his eyes, and my own. 'I don't know what to say to you, only that it gets easier, the hurt. It doesn't go away, but it gets easier.'

'Who…?'

'My brother, Fred. Eight years ago. There was,' he looked like he was contemplating what to say, or that he was trying not to cry, 'a whole big mess.'

He disintegrated into tears after that. All I could gather was that Fred was George's twin. He looked sadly at me and, untangling our fingers, pulled me closer to him. I realised then that I was crying too. Tears that I hadn't let myself cry for three years were racing in torrents down my face. I threw myself at him, burying my face in his chest, his arms locking around me. 'It's easier, when I'm with you. It's easier.'

Hours, or minutes later (I wasn't sure) he pulled back and looked down at my face. Fingertips brushed my cheek, and lips bruised my own with force I'd not witness from him before. Whispering, I forced out, 'I don't want to be your whole heart, Percy. Just your favourite part.'

Kisses melted into one another, my hair was pulled from its bun, and I suddenly wasn't thinking of anything but Percy.

---

My eyes flickered open and I yawned softly. I was lying on the naked chest of Percy, as naked as him myself. I bit my lip to stop from grinning and snuggled closer to him. I couldn't remember feeling this happy or content. I unwrapped his arm from around my waist and kissed him. A smile spread across his own lips. I swung my legs out of bed, pulling on some knickers and the over-sized shirt I usually slept in, and slipped out into the next room.

'So I see you had fun last night.'

I squealed and jumped a mile. Cassie had her arms crossed in front of her, and Ray looked like all her birthdays had come at once. 'Ray, give me your key, then both of you can go away.'

'Aha! So you _did _have company!'

'Of course she did, Ray, she's wearing her sexy knickers.'

I pulled my shirt down a little and glared at them. 'Why are you here so early? Please go away.'

'Early? Princess Audrey, it's twelve o'clock, Saturday afternoon!' Ray exclaimed, looking at me with bemusement. 'We thought we'd better come when we rang several times and got no answer!' I gasped. I considered it for a minute. The shop wouldn't be open. It took very little time for me to decide that, for once, I didn't care.

'Go away please. I just came to get some orange juice, and then I'm going back to bed.'

They smirked, and sauntered down the stairs. I stood still and waited until I'd heard the downstairs door click. Percy padded sleepily into the room behind me, his hair ruffled and clad only in boxers. I resisted the urge to giggle. He was more slender than the men I had used to prefer, and more pale. Somehow it didn't matter anymore. I fed my arms around his waist.

'You wonderful woman,' he muttered. 'When I meet these friends properly, I'm afraid I'll have to like them a little less for getting you out of bed this morning.'

I laughed as he took my hand and pulled me back through to my bedroom. 'I was coming back to bed anyway.'


	3. March

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: Thank you so much for all of the fantastic feedback so far! This chapter has taken over my entire weekend, but I think I quite like it. I hope all reactions and everything are realistic. Please keep reviewing, they're great!_

* * *

_March_

* * *

Percy didn't come into the shop again for almost two weeks after that. It was the longest I'd gone in two months without speaking to him. After that night, he hadn't seemed like he wouldn't want to see me again. He'd seemed so affectionate.

I was getting anxious. My concentration was slipping, my lips were thoroughly bitten and Ray and Cassie were starting to get annoyed. I couldn't call him, like they'd suggested, because he wouldn't pick up. He never picked up. Never had done.

I didn't want to miss him, but I did. I especially didn't want to miss him so much when it hadn't been very long. I'd known Jasper years before I felt like this about him. It seemed like a mockery, how I felt, but I couldn't seem to escape it.

I couldn't escape it in Pride and Prejudice, where Elizabeth seemed to laugh and me and tell me not to worry, because I didn't need a man anyway.

I couldn't escape it in Anne of Green Gables, where all Anne did was lay a comforting hand on my arm and tell me to take time to smell the flowers, because, after all, Percy would come back.

I couldn't even escape in Alice in Wonderland. One idea ran into another, Alice's discomfort and confusion didn't seem to measure mine. And I gave myself a paper cut.

It wasn't right to miss him so much.

On the tenth day, I needed a distraction. Ray and Cassie were _not_ a good distraction. They were sympathetic and made me laugh. I had dinner at Ray and Mark's house with Cassie and Dorian and wondered whether next time I would be part of a pair instead of solo.

I was left with no choice but to invite my Mother to spend the day with me at the shop. She came over often enough, but for me to invite her was something else entirely. She seemed as shocked as I was. It had been a fairly busy day, and it was late afternoon by the time she got the chance to properly quiz me on what was wrong.

'Now, Audrey, I'm your Mother, and I love you very much.' She had started innocently enough. Which was when I knew she was going to try to ask something else. 'But something is amiss here and you must tell me what it is.'

'Isn't it enough that I wanted to spend the day with you? My darling Mother?' I grumbled in reply, dragging out my 'darling' in the same way that she did. She frowned at me while I served a woman with curlier hair than I had ever seen, who had been in a few times and who I always shared a warm smile with.

'Frankly no. Darling, you were happy for a while but it seems to me that you're grumbling again.' She sighed, scooping me into her cashmere embrace. I could smell hairspray and perfume a little too much. She was taller than me, for I wasn't very tall, and I felt like a child again. She smoothed my hair at the back. It was nice, for once just to sink into her arms and feel like she could take care of me, eradicate all my problems simply with her hug.

The door clicked a few minutes later as it opened, than as usual, again as it shut. Mother let me go, smoothing out her jumper and going upstairs, muttering something about putting the kettle on. I turned back round. It was Percy.

Again, I had to bite my lip, but this time to stop from smiling. I wanted desperately to be cross with him, but I couldn't do it. He made his slow way to the desk, looking ashamed of himself.

'Audrey, I'm sorry I haven't been around the last week -'

'Thirteen days.' I interjected helpfully. I then couldn't help but blush, realising how odd it was that I knew exactly how long it was since we'd last seen each other.

He looked down and blushed too, his ears reddening. 'I really am sorry. I wanted to come earlier, but it was my brother's birthday and it was my other brother's anniversary, and my sister in law's pregnant again. It's been riotous, quite frankly.'

'I didn't say it was your fault!' I smiled, excited _for_ him. 'You've clearly had more important things to be thinking about than making time to see me.'

He shook his head, leaning over the desk and grabbing my hand. I grinned at him and resisted the urge to act like a hormonal teenager. He was leaning over the desk, when footsteps progressed down the stairs. I scowled. 'My Mother.'

'Should I be scared?' He asked, small smile playing on his lips. This was a scenario I hadn't expected to have to have to face again, yet I had learning quickly that I simply had to face what life threw at me. I shook my head. We waited only a few moments before -

'Audrey, where on Earth is your -' she was silenced, which was no mean feat. Her mouth open in surprise, she simply said, 'oh!'

'Hello, I'm Percy.' He released my hand and waved. My Mother took one look at Percy and, still confused, turned to me expectantly.

'Mother, Percy is my boyfriend.' I felt a bit odd calling him my boyfriend. The title didn't quite fit. Boyfriend suggested something light and breezy and simple, which this quite clearly wasn't. But after this amount of time, he couldn't really be called anything else, no matter how I felt. For now boyfriend would have to fit, though I was sure Percy felt as I did.

'For how long?' Hands flew to hips.

We looked at each other, Percy and I, and broke into wide smiles. 'About two months, Mrs …?'

'I suppose you may as well call me Vera.' She narrowed her eyes as if to inspect Percy. She took a few seconds, in which we both looked at her in anticipation. Finally, _finally_, she gave a nod of approval and moved forward. Rather unexpectedly, she took Percy into her arms and gave him a warm hug. She may have been taller than me, but Percy was taller than her and she had to lean up to whisper something into his ear. I couldn't hear what she said, but Percy nodded.

She gave me one final hug (which I couldn't help but be surprised at, she tended to hug me occasionally, I was her daughter, after all, but Percy was virtually unknown and he had received one too) and told us that she was going to leave us young love birds alone, and that we simply must go over for dinner during the week so that she could get to know Percy better.

'You do realise that you just met my family, don't you?' I smiled up at him, hugging him around the middle.

'No.' He kissed the top of my head. 'That was just your Mother. No Father?'

I shook my head. 'Want to go out? It's been quite a long day, blimey, it's been a long week! I think I deserve the evening off.'

We went to a quiet little Italian restaurant that Percy liked, just around the corner. On the way, we passed a very tall blonde woman, who I thought was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with a small blond baby. She looked at Percy with wide eyes. He smiled briefly and apologetically, clearly asking her not to say anything, and hurried past her. 'Do you know her?' I asked, confused, and a feeling suddenly self conscious.

'She's my sister in law, Fleur. She's lovely, but I didn't really want her to be the first member of my family you met.'

We didn't have much problem getting seated, as we were the only ones there. We were served quickly and the waiters were clearly glad of the trade, but they left us alone and we were grateful for that. Percy asked me about my Father again, and I chuckled when he said Father, thinking how much he would have laughed himself about it.

'I _never_ called him Father. Mother has always been Mother, but he was always Dad.' I gave him a small smile, then sobered immediately. 'He died nine years ago.'

Percy's hand was covering mine immediately, shaking his head. 'How did he die?'

'He went out for his evening walk, as he did most nights and he didn't come home. They found him the next morning, slumped in an alley way, and there wasn't anything that they found that was especially wrong, his eyes were just blank and he wasn't living anymore.' I said. My Dad's death wasn't one which plagued me so badly as Jasper's. We had been close, and I missed him greatly, but I liked the idea that he hadn't suffered. I was sadder for my Mother now that I knew how awful it felt. 'I can't be sad though, not anymore. Whenever I think of him I can't help but laugh. He was _such_ a kind man, everyone thought so. You'd have loved him.'

But Percy didn't seem to be listening to the final part of my statement. His eyes had clouded over, deep in thought. 'Audrey, I think I know what happened to your Dad.'

I pulled my hand from his and settled it in my lap with my other. Suddenly, the conversation was extremely serious. My gaze was fixed firmly on him, jaw set and face impassive. 'Why? Why would you know?'

'I haven't been completely truthful with you…'

---

In the time between those seven words and what he told me next, my imagination managed to concoct every possible, awful scenario. Percy was a murderer, an accomplice, a man who had stood by and done nothing. I imagined that perhaps he was the man who had found him, or tried to find out what had happened (he had been, after all, notoriously quiet about his job), or perhaps someone he knew had done something to him.

And yet, all my imaginings, strange and unrealistic as they were, did not even come close to the truth. It was a rare occasion, when my over-active and book-trained mind could not reach the truth, but it had happened. The truth is, after all, most often than not more terrifying and exciting than the lies we come up with.

Percy decided that it would probably be best if we went back to his flat, so we ate quickly in stony silence. It was the first time we had been silent for more than a few seconds, and it wasn't comfortable, like people always liked to say silences were when you knew people well enough. Because, obviously, I didn't know Percy as well as I thought I did.

His flat was about a ten minute walk from the restaurant, making it about fifteen minutes from my shop. It wasn't far up, because it was the second floor of a converted house. We passed his neighbour as we entered the building, a small man, though still taller than me, in a navy blue cloak who looked like he had just travelled a long way. He couldn't possibly have though as we would have passed him or seen him in the street. 'Evening Percy!' The small man called to him. 'Just got back from the Ministry?'

'Sorry, Archie, now isn't a good time.' He didn't stop to talk to the man, but he didn't seem to mind. He flashed me a wide smile and let himself into his flat.

For a second, it seemed that everything around me stopped. Except, it didn't. Everything around me was more active than it should be. _Far_ more active.

The photographs were moving, a pan was cleaning itself and the covers of the books were ever changing. I was sure I could hear one of them humming.

It was like stepping through the looking glass. I was Alice, in a land of wonder. Except, this was real. I was shocked and confused. And I was terrified.

'Percy, what the _hell_ is all this?' I asked, mimicking my Mother, with my hands on my hips. Unlike her, my face gave away every emotion I was feeling.

'Well, the thing is, I'm … well that is to say, I have certain skills…' he was tripping over his words in a way I hadn't heard him manage before, and he was blushing in a way that I usually thought was quite endearing. He took a deep breath. 'I'm a wizard, Audrey.'

'As in magic.' He nodded. I didn't want to believe him, and if I wasn't in his home, seeing for myself things which could be explained in no other way, I wouldn't have done. I couldn't think of what to say that would sum up what I was feeling, but I didn't doubt that my face gave it away anyway. I answered obtusely. 'You don't look like a wizard.'

He wanted to smile at my simple response. It wasn't acceptance or appreciation. It was curiosity, and he seemed glad of it. At least I hadn't run away or screamed in horror. 'Bright robes, flowing white beard? Yes, we think Professor Dumbledore was making himself too well known.'

I nodded, though he hadn't really told me anything. It might have helped if I had known _who _this Dumbledore fellow _was_. 'Oh. And who is he?'

'Oh, of course. Do you want to sit down?' He gestured to his sofa. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself, unable not to feel alone in that moment. He didn't sit down either. 'Okay. Professor Dumbledore was the head teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's England's Wizarding School. France has Beauxbatons Academy, there's Durmstrang Institute in Northern Europe and few more dotted about across the world.'

I gulped. How many Wizards and Witches are there in London? What subjects did one do? What was Hogwarts like? There was so much I didn't know. My head was spinning and my heart was racing. I felt sick, but I didn't know why. Was I scared or nervous or excited? I had so many questions. So many more than I expected he'd ever have time to answer. I could still try. 'Tell me more about Hogwarts.'

'It's a boarding school, we go for seven years. In fifth year, we sit O.W.L.s, in seventh year we sit N.E.W.T.s. We study Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying -'

'You can fly?'

'Only with a broomstick, and not very well. My sister was professional for a while, but she gave it up when she had her son, James.' He replied, nonchalantly. Did he not realise how completely extraordinary all of this sounded?

'I see. Do you have any books I could read? I don't think you have time to explain enough to satisfy my mind.' I asked. I wanted to know, I really did. It was strange and different, but then, that had never put my off before.

'Really? You want to know?' He asked, excitedly, moving over to a bookshelf to find me some books. On the coffee table, he piled up, Hogwarts: A History, Quidditch Through the Ages, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and the Tales of Beedle the Bard. My eyes were probably wide as I was trying to take everything in. As he was deciding which books to let me take, I couldn't stop looking at the photographs. He had quite a few of them.

On his fireplace, there a picture of a boy with turquoise hair, which occasionally turned the same white-blonde as the extremely pretty little girl standing next to him, looking at him with adoring eyes. She blushed and turned away, giggling with the younger blonde girl. It was an adorable picture, and I knew that the two little girls must have been the daughters of the beautiful woman we had passed earlier. In the other photograph, a young woman with long, red hair and freckles was holding a baby with messy, deep red hair. The baby was pulling on his Mother's hair, but she seemed not to notice, eyes only for the wonder of her child. She was Percy's sister, there was no doubt. I wanted to meet her.

Maybe this world wasn't so scary. For Percy, I thought I would be willing to learn. I smiled quietly to myself and barrelled into him, hugging him around the middle. He held me like he couldn't quite believe it, and I felt safe. I didn't know this world, not at all, but Percy did. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'I thought you might be scared, or leave me. I don't want you to leave, Audrey.' He held me tighter.

I had a sudden thought, something I'd almost forgotten. 'How does this link to my Dad?'

He froze, body tensing. I pulled myself out of his arms and he sat on the sofa, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I sat close to him and linked our fingers, looking at him expectantly. His eyes were concentrated. 'I don't really know where to start…'

'The beginning tends to be a good place?' I suggested helpfully. He laughed softly and leant over to kiss me soundly on the lips. My eyes fluttered closed and I smiled as he pulled back. 'Please tell me, Percy.'

There was a war, he told me. An evil Wizard with a name which made Percy shiver and grasp my hand tighter. An band of followers who hated (this was where he came to trouble) Muggles. Muggles, he told me, were non-magic folk and some Wizards couldn't understand them. Which was were I stopped him.

'There was a war because some Wizards hated people like me?' I asked.

'About nine or ten years ago, there was a bout of killings, do you remember?' My head twitched slightly in a small nod. I was now dreading the rest of this conversation. Of _course _I remembered. My Dad, my lovely Dad, had been one of them. He continued. 'It was Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. That's why there was no injury found, or evidence.'

_Now_ I ran. Or at least, I tried to run. My sight was clouded over with tears and I managed to reach the door and yank it open, before collapsing to the ground as it all became too much. I felt Percy's arms around me as he lifted me onto the sofa. I opened my eyes slightly to see a glass materialising on the table. Percy filled it with water from the end of what I assumed (correctly) from the end of his wand.

I took a sip of water. 'So you're telling me Wizards killed my Dad?'

'Not Wizards.' He shook his head. 'Death Eaters. Bastards, who are securely in Azkaban, our prison.'

'So you could…' It was desperation that drove me to begin the question, and despair that stopped me from finishing it. I didn't want to know, but magical folk could kill people without leaving evidence, and I was scared.

'No. Oh, Merlin, no.' Percy shook his head, wiping the tears from my cheeks. 'I couldn't … I wouldn't ever…'

I nodded.

As Percy told me about the rest of the war, I realised how entirely at his mercy I was. I was so weak, so powerless, and all I had was my trust and Percy. Somehow that was going to be enough. I didn't doubt Percy, not as he told me he'd left and not spoken to his family for years. I didn't hate him and I wasn't scared of him. I just admired him all the more for having the courage and intelligence to return.

'Audrey,' he said as he finished telling me. 'If you don't want to talk to me again, or if you want to leave, I - I won't stop you.'

I kissed him just as soundly as he had kissed me when he started to tell me. Percy had always been just a little too distant before, but I knew now what I had doubted. 'I'm not going anywhere, Percy. I _love_ you. No more secrets?'

I felt like crying again, not tears of sadness or confusion like earlier, but tears of relief and comfort and genuine joy. Percy stood and pulled me too him. I could see tears in his own eyes. He felt him nod. 'I love you too. I love you. I love you. I love you.'

It was later than I anticipated, but I didn't want to go home anyway. Hours morphed together and as Friday ran into Saturday, I wondered when I had last felt _this_ loved.

---

'So, we don't need to have a serious talk with you?' Ray asked, disbelieving. Percy shook his head and I laughed. There was really nothing to laugh at. Ray could be quite fierce when she wanted to be and Cassie was no ray of sunshine in times like that either.

'You really don't, Ray.' I grinned, my hand clasped in Percy's. 'I'd have thought you'd have been thinking more about the fact that Percy just performed something impossible rather than the fact that I'm fine.'

Cassie sighed. 'We've known you a very, very long time, Audrey, and it comes as no surprise to either of us that you couldn't possibly do anything normally or simply. What is life, if not a story book?'

'And you're sure you're okay with me?' Percy asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose, looking somehow younger and older than his thirty years. 'You aren't scared?'

Cassie shook her head, and Ray answered for them both. 'I'm not afraid of you, but I'm afraid that if you do anything, _anything_, to hurt Audrey, this magic stuff won't matter, and we _will_ have to hurt you.'

Percy looked down, grinning. I think he was most pleased that they weren't scared of him or afraid for me. I was so incredibly glad of them at times like this. We had decided it would be better if we told Ray and Cassie about Percy. They were my sisters and they would have found out themselves if we hadn't told them. They might not have taken to it so well if we hadn't been open with them. Besides, I'd always been open with them in the past and I didn't mean to change that now.

They would have so many questions for us (more specifically, I guessed, for me) later. I would answer them the best that I could.

Percy was fascinating and thrilling and terrifying. For all about an hour. After that horrible and confusing hour, he was just the Percy that he was before. Not all that thrilling, or terrifying and most certainly not horrible. Jasper had been a straightforward man. There was no trouble or toughness. He was extrovert and absent-minded, and though I had loved every minute with him, Percy was different and I was glad of that. He was a quiet man, and lovely and intelligent and funny. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled up at him.

Cassie cleared her throat. 'Ahem. Could you not wait for us to leave before you get all lovey-dovey?'

'Sorry. Oh wait, no I'm not.' I retorted, not releasing Percy, though I felt him move to.

'So you two are coming for dinner next Saturday evening?' Cassie said, ignoring my previous comment. I didn't know if it was a question or a request, but Percy answered in the affirmative for the both of us. They left and we broke into wide, beaming smiles. Percy asked me to go to his nephew, Teddy's, birthday party next week and I was excited to meet his family. There would be confusion and more problems in the future, but tonight was ours to be happy in.

'So,' I asked, falling on him with full force onto my bed, giggling. 'Anything special you can do with your magic?'


	4. April, Part One

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I haven't had time to write more than a few hundred words a night, and this chapter is insanely long. This is only the first half of April. I hope you like it, and I did Audrey at the Burrow justice!_

* * *

_April  
__Part One_

* * *

Today, I was worried - nervous, really. I could feel my heart beating in my stomach and I turned the neatly-wrapped present over and over in my hands to distract myself as Percy drove.

'Do that anymore, Audrey, and you'll unwrap it yourself.' Percy glanced over from behind the steering wheel and grinned. We had decided that it would be easiest to drive down to his parents' house in Devon, though I had been told several times by him that there were quicker ways of getting there if I let him take me. I didn't want to do that yet though. I had to retain some level of freedom, I didn't want to rely on Percy for everything because he could do things that I couldn't.

I ceased turning the present and began to chew my lip instead. We had been driving for almost two hours and we were just over half way there. 'I'm just nervous, I need distractions.'

'I know you do, darling, but I'm driving now. I can't do two things at once.'

I smirked, patting his arm. 'Typical man.' He shook his head. 'Sorry, I couldn't resist it. I just meant that I wanted to go over everyone again to make sure.'

Percy laughed. 'Very well. I do apologise for the size of my family. Meeting your family was easier for me, wasn't it?' A smile played along with his words. 'Go on then, I'll stop you if I hear any mistakes.'

I liked that Percy had a big family. I had always wanted to have brothers and sisters, and nieces and nephews, and aunts and uncles. I had my dad, my mother and the sisters I had chosen for myself. I was fascinated, and apprehensive, about meeting his family.

'Well,' I took in a deep breath. 'Molly and Arthur are your parents. Bill is your oldest brother, Fleur is his wife, and Victoire, Dominique and Louis are their children. Charlie is your second older brother, but he won't be there today because he works in Romania -'

'- we don't _think_ Charlie will be there, but he does tend to show up sometimes when we aren't expecting him, so I wouldn't rule it out -'

'- right. George is your younger brother, he was Fred's twin but it's best not to mention him? Angelina is his wife, she's pregnant, and Fred is their son. Ron is married to Hermione, who I think is pregnant. Ginny is married to Harry; they have a son called James. And Teddy is the boy you all call your nephew even though he's no relation, because he's an orphan, but he's Harry's godson. Today is his birthday.'

'Oh, Andromeda Tonks will be there too today, she's Teddy's grandmother and a friend of my parents. Other than that, well done. You've got my family in one.'

'All I have to do now is meet them.' I resumed my turning of the present. 'Perce, will they care that I'm a Muggle?'

'I don't think so, no.' He replied reassuringly. 'They'll just be glad that I've found someone as lovely as you. I've had come to a lot of these parties on my own and they're great, but I don't think they'll have been half as fun without you.'

My cheeks went the same colour as Percy's ears, but I was glad. At least if they didn't like me, I'd still be there with Percy, wouldn't I?

---

When we pulled up to the house, I was struck by the unusual building itself. I couldn't possibly see how it hadn't toppled over, it increased in size as the floors increased where rooms had been added. Some chickens were clucking around the car as I stepped out, and I couldn't help but smile, despite it all. This was the house I had always wanted to live in as a child. Somewhere big and loud in the countryside where my sisters and I could be as loud as we pleased.

'Ready?' Percy reached for my hand and I clutched his eagerly. I nodded as he pushed the door open. It wasn't locked, but I wasn't surprised because Percy had told me about their wards to keep out unwanted visitors.

I nodded, smiling. It would be a lie to say that all of my apprehension had ebbed, but I was excited. Percy pushed the door, and obviously someone had heard us coming, because we were only just inside the door when we were greeted with several cries.

'Bloody _hell_!'

'George Weasley!'

'Sorry, but bloody _hell_!'

'GEORGE!'

'He is right though Mum. Bl-'

'Charlie, don't go there!'

And then there was a lot of laughter, and a small round lady with faded grey hair and the kindest eyes I had ever seen was standing in front of me. She was dressed eccentrically in a rainbow-coloured knitted apron, and there was a spoon in her pocket. She was around an inch smaller than me I guessed, but there wasn't much in it. She looked, for want of a better description, soft and gentle, but from what Percy had told me, and from what I had heard of his childhood, she was a woman of strength and power too.

'Hello dear, you must be Audrey. We've heard _so _much about you!' She pulled me into a long, hard hug. After a few moments, she released me with a smile and introduced herself, though I already knew who she was. 'I'm Molly, Percy's mother.'

'Hello Mrs. Weasley. Percy has told me so much about all of _you_!' I smiled at the woman. She appeared so pleased with me, like she already knew that I was just want she had wanted for her son. I hoped that she would still be as happy with me when she knew that I wasn't like her. I took a minute to look around, and I couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed. I thought that I knew enough about the Weasleys to know who was who, and what to expect, but I didn't. There were so many red-headed people smiling, or looking interestedly at me, and quite a few people who weren't of the red-headed variety, looking amusedly at me, like they knew just what I was thinking. 'I'm awfully sorry, but I'm not sure -'

Percy blushed, and I heard a chuckle from someone in his family. 'Of course, sorry. I should introduce everyone. Right, this is my dad, Arthur.'

'Hello!' He looked like he was trying to hide back his excitement.

I didn't get a chance to speak to Arthur until later in the afternoon, and found him to be a kindred spirit. He was engrossed in everything he didn't know and his curiosity and mine lead to an interesting, odd sort of friendship. For now he was perfectly happy to stand beside his wife, arm tightly around her shoulders. Percy looked apologetically at his Dad, but continued. 'My brother Bill, his wife Fleur and their youngest, Louis.'

My hand was shaken by a tall man with a ponytail and an earring. His eyes caught mine, and there was silent laughter hiding in there. I almost didn't notice the rest of his face, twisted and scarred. Percy had told me it was bad, and it was, but for some reason, my gaze didn't linger and I found that I didn't much care. Both cheeks were kissed by the beautiful woman we had seen in the street, and I smiled at the baby, stroking his cheek with my forefinger.

'Eet is wonderful to zee you!' The beautiful, very French Fleur smiled, and rather unexpectedly, I liked her immediately. She seemed to know how I felt, faced with these Weasleys, wanting nothing more than acceptance into their family.

I looked back to Percy, who had taken the opportunity to hug his brother. 'Didn't expect to see you today!'

'Couldn't miss meeting your lovely Audrey, could I now?' He grinned, kissing my hand in a way which should have been odd and sleazy. Actually he was charming and cheeky. 'I'm Charlie. And I must apologise for agreeing with Georgie earlier. We were expecting a troll, that's all.'

I looked at him in surprise. 'A troll? Why on earth would you expect that?'

He laughed. 'While I've been a confirmed bachelor, Percy has been a confirmed loner. We were expecting someone a little … weird.'

Mrs Weasley clipped him around the back of the head and he scowled down at her. 'There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right woman, Charles.'

He nodded, and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed, allowing myself to be hustled into the kitchen and away from Percy. He stood in the doorway, smiling at me as I was surrounded by his family.

'I'm Angelina, George's wife.' Angelina (very tall and lovely, with skin like mocha) looked around the kitchen. 'But I'm afraid my cowardly husband is in the garden with the children to avoid explaining his outburst in the hall.'

She wandered off to peer into the garden, and I remembered that she was pregnant. I smiled another wide smile as a baby with wild, dark red hair crawled up and grabbed my leg. He pulled himself up, waving his fists at me, asking to be hugged. I looked questioningly at Mrs Weasley who nodded casually. I smiled at the boy and I pulled him onto my lap. The boy was adorable.

Percy's sister (for there was no one else in the world she could have been) raced into the kitchen. 'James?! James - oh!' She looked at me. 'I see my son has wasted no time in making himself a nuisance to you.'

'He's no nuisance! I love children. You're Ginny?'

She nodded, taking the seat opposite. 'I am. And you're Audrey. I've heard _so_ much you!' She looked quickly around the kitchen. 'I think we're just waiting for Harry, Hermione and Ron, who are picking up Teddy and Andromeda, and George who appears to still be acting like a child.'

'But then I think it'd be a bit much to expect him to grow up so quickly, don't you?' Angelina laughed affectionately, sliding into one of the chairs, absentmindedly stroking her stomach. I was getting slightly overwhelmed again, just as I thought I was getting over it. There were still five people and apparently several children I'd not yet met. I could feel myself torn between laughing and crying in confusion. Percy saw, and took the newly vacant seat next to me, as Mrs Weasley got up to get some tea.

'How do you take it, dear?'

'Lots of milk, two sugars, please, Mrs. Weasley.' I replied appreciatively.

'Call me Mol-'

There was the sound of the front door opening and then clicking closed, and voices interrupted her from the hall. 'Can we _really_ go to the World Cup, Uncle Ron, can we?'

'Of course, Little Ted! Want to see those Bulgarians get beaten, don't we? You'd best leave your muddy shoes in the hall, or Grandma Molly will have to do this…' The final words were drawn out and the squeals of laughter of Teddy rang in the hall, and James wriggled excitedly in my lap. Ron pushed the door open, entering carefully so the boy slung sideways over his back didn't bump himself on the frame. A striking, tired looking lady entered afterwards, but I could still hear other people speaking quietly in the hall.

'Morning, Andromeda. Tea?' Molly bustled over to her guest, hugging her firmly. It was a hug similar to the one she had given me, acknowledging the place in the family that wasn't either of our own.

'That'd be lovely Molly. How are we all?' She asked, voice ringing soft and proud. She received murmurs of affirmative greeting in reply, for people had disintegrated into their own conversations now, and I noticed George, who I was never formally introduced to, had sidled back into the room and had his wife on his lap. The boy currently being held by Charlie must have been their son, Fred, for he looking so like the two of them it was startling. I looked at Ginny to see if she wanted her baby back, though really I wasn't keen on giving him up. I fleetingly let my mind wonder to where I might have been had I not lost Jasper. I might have had children of my own to hug and never have to give back. I shook my head very slightly and left those thoughts behind, wanting to think only of the future.

Two more people, a man and a woman, who, startlingly and surprisingly, I recognised. 'Morning all!'

Before anyone got the chance to reply, Andromeda had been forced into a chair I was sure hadn't been there before, and the talking immediately died down. The two newcomers were also in seats I didn't remember seeing before, though some people still stood. The incoming of the people (Harry and Hermione, by process of elimination), were also greeted with mumbles as there was no time for anything else before Teddy was the center of attention, a place I could see immediately that he didn't really like being.

'Teddy, my darling, would you like your presents now or after dinner?' Molly crouched down to his level, and I could feel the love she had for him, even the child whose blood was not her own. I was in awe of this woman, of this whole family.

'Now, please!' He grinned excitedly, looking at his Gran, who smiled wearily and nodded.

Molly looked at Percy, who nodded and placed his hands over my ears. A second later, my confusion was eliminated as Mrs Weasley's voice was echoing ten times louder around the house for the other children to come in. I jumped, resting my hands over James' ears. I looked around, and the others looked somewhat amused, or sympathetic. Clearly they were used to the loudness, but I wasn't. 'Thanks,' I whispered as Percy's hands moved back down to clasp one of my own under the table. My other hand went back to steady James, making sure he didn't fall from my lap.

Two small children raced into the room, beautiful blonde girls. Fleur and Bill's daughters, Victoire and Dominique. The taller of the two girls, the oldest, threw her arms around Teddy, who looked unimpressed. The other little girl, who I remembered to be four years old, walked over to me.

'Who are you?' She asked stoutly, wondering who I was to be hugging her cousin and sitting with her family.

'Don't be rude, darling.' Bill told her, shooting me a quick smile. 'This is your Aunt Audrey.'

I blushed and smiled, looking at Percy, who looked delighted. Aunt Audrey. I'd never been an Aunt before. It was strange and exciting. I don't suppose I had known them long enough to really be anything to any of them but a stranger, but clearly they trusted Percy's judgment and love for me, and I was glad of that. I wanted them to accept me, and it seemed that in that introduction to Dominique, I was part of their family. I didn't know it would be possible after so little time. I had, after all, known them all for only the best part of an hour.

'Did you get Teddy a present, Aunt Audrey?' Victoire asked, untangling herself from a rather relieved Teddy. She clearly had the same abruptness as her sister, but it wasn't rudeness, just curiosity. Fleur looked like she was about to tell her off, but I smiled and answered her instead.

'Of course I did! I couldn't come to a birthday party and not bring a present!' I took the present from the table and handed the present to Victoire, who delivered it to Teddy with a sudden shyness. I looked around, and Charlie and George were smirking. Clearly this stubborn shyness was a staple act around Teddy.

Teddy ripped off the wrapping paper. As he did, his hair turned the matching shade of grass-green. I felt my eyes widen. I had seen him change his appearance before, in photographs, but it was different seeing it now. It was strange and fascinating, like everything in this world seemed to be. He held the books in his hands, and, like a true professional, looked first at the front cover, then the blurb. I had decided to go with some of my favourite children's books, _Where the Wild Things Are_ and _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. Teddy grinned, looking at me through eyes I recognised as my own. 'I don't have these at home. My daddy liked to read, you know. Do you think he read these, Gran?'

Andromeda smiled gratefully at me before turning back to her grandson. 'Probably, love, when he was your age. Now what do you say?'

Teddy thought for a moment. He raced over to me, and I couldn't help but feel touched, first by the way he slowed down to make sure he didn't hurt James, and second by the hug he gave me. 'Thank you, Aunt Audrey!'

'That's quite alright, I hope you like them.'

Over the next half and hour, Teddy received probably the strangest set of gifts I had ever seen. A small Quidditch Pitch, with moving brooms and tiny players, which I was enchanted by. They shouldn't have been able to stay up, let alone move, yet they were waving their arms about, ducking and zooming, throwing balls to each other. He got a bright orange set of robes with a moving cannon on the back ('Thank you, Uncle Ron, thank you Aunt Hermione! Now I'm a proper fan!') which he put on immediately. The rest of the assortment was too much for me to take in all at once, and I would have to get Percy to explain some of them to me later. My eyes were wide as saucers the entire time.

After presents were opened and cake and birthday tea had been promised for later on in the afternoon, the three children went to play in the garden, and Louis, Fred and James (who I reluctantly returned to his father, the man who had entered last) were put in one of the bedrooms to have a nap, I was center of the questioning again.

'Who haven't you been introduced to, dear?' Molly looked quickly around the room, answering her own question. 'Oh yes, Ronald, my youngest son and his wife Hermione, who is pregnant! And Harry, Ginny's husband, and Andromeda, Teddy's grandma.'

'Hello, I'm Audrey.' I wave a little, now used to the introductions. Still, I was glad this was the last set of introductions. Anymore people and I would definitely have lost track. 'I think I might recognise Hermione.'

'Really?' Hermione replied, looking somewhat shocked. 'Because I did think that you looked awfully familiar.'

'Yes. I think you might have come into my bookshop a few times.'

She nodded excitedly.

'Well, that'll be where you recognise Hermione from then.' Ron laughed, looking at Hermione lovingly.

'So, onto the important stuff. What house were you in and what year did you finish? Why don't I remember you from Hogwarts?' George asked, clearly trying to find something to make a joke about.

I didn't mind his jokes; I had been warned about them several times. But I was nervous again. I'd almost forgotten that I'd still have to tell them all about being a Muggle. Everyone was listening interestedly now, and I looked to Percy for help.

'Actually, Audrey didn't go to Hogwarts.' He answered for me, squeezing my hand encouragingly.

'_Mais oui_?' Fleur exclaimed happily. 'Beauxbatons?'

'No, not that either.' Percy answered as I shook my head again.

'Durmstrang?!' Charlie gasped, appalled at the very prospect that I had been forced to go to Durmstrang Institute.

'Oh, Charlie, no! Cut her some slack would you!' Ginny said, clipping her brother lightly on the arm. She looked quickly to me. 'It's not Durmstrang, is it?'

'No.' I took in a deep breath. I wanted to tell them, not Percy. 'The thing is, I didn't go to any of those schools. Because, well, I'm a Muggle.'

There was a collective 'oh' from around the table, but it appeared to be mostly surprise. In Arthur's case, it was an 'oh' which lead to a grin, and I could see questions formulating in his mind which he was storing way for later. There was a few moments of silence as people tried to think of something so say that was suitable for the situation, and in the end it was George who spoke first.

'Well, I suppose that's why you didn't fall over in surprise at the sight of Harry, Hermione and Ronniekins?'

And then it seemed that the momentary foggy tension was lifted and the conversation started again. Percy rose with a small smile to me and went to speak to his Mother. I was whisked away by Arthur and Hermione, and I tried to hold two separate conversations at once with the two of them. With Arthur, about motorbikes (a subject which it took me not very much time to decide that he knew the most already), and with Hermione, about my shop, my favourite books and whether she could come and spend one of her lunch breaks with me in the shop (to which my answer was, of course, yes). I found them both to be amiable company, and despite the confusing mixture of conversations, I was enjoying myself greatly.

The few hours between then and dinner seemed to fly by, and it seemed that all of a sudden, we were being called from the living room by Molly, her extremely loud, charmed voice was not so bad in a different room, and I was okay without having my ears covered this time.

'I should warn you that Mum's cooking is the best in the world,' Ron grinned, joining his wife and I as we made our way to the spare chairs. Hermione rolled her eyes.

I sat by Fleur and Charlie at dinner, opposite Percy, and they were discussing Charlie's work. Every so often, I would see Fleur nervously look to her children at the other end of the table, but they seemed perfectly happy. Dominique was shoveling mashed potato into her mouth, clearly feeling the same as her Uncle about the cooking, and Victoire and Teddy seemed buried in conversation, both eagerly eyeing the cake in the middle. Louis was still asleep, but James and Fred were being helped by Angelina and Ginny.

Ron wasn't wrong about cooking either, it was excellent. Roast dinner with everything I could possibly imagine, and I wanted to try it all. While I was eating, I was trying to listen to all the conversations at once, not wanting to miss anything. George, Angelina and Harry were talking about a product that had gone wrong, and made the user's feet into flippers for an hour. Bill, Ron and Arthur were discussing the Cannon's latest defeat, roaring with laughter and being berated by Molly. Andromeda, Hermione and Ginny were talking about the changes to the Ministry policy on something or another that I could really understand.

The conversation I was most actively involved in was about Charlie's work with dragons. 'Not thinking about giving it up to come back here anytime soon?' Percy asked, and I picked up on a hopeful note in his voice.

'What, and settle down with a lovely girl?' He nudged me and chuckled. I grinned, shaking my head. 'Nah. Not for me. I've got the open air, my dragons and I think a promotion coming up soon. That's the life for me!'

'Eet es 'orrible! Look at your arms! Zey eere covered in burns!' Fleur exclaimed, gesturing to the nasty looking burn residing on his forearm. 'Eet es painful, no? And you have dirt een your nails.'

Charlie threw back his head and laughed. Even Percy smirked. 'Darling, I couldn't care less.'

'Charlie, are dragons really as dangerous as I'm imagining?' I asked nervously, wondering whether the tales of St. George slaying the dragon, and the gigantic fire breathers.

'Oh, they're probably far worse than what you're imagining,' Charlie shrugged, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice (something I never quite managed to get used to, the bittersweet taste wasn't one really I liked). He looked at me and grinned. 'They aren't friendly creatures, Audrey, but they're pussy-cats once you get used to them. Extraordinarily interesting too, some books I could lend you if you want, but it'd be easier just for you to come and see them for yourself-'

Charlie was interrupted, not by Percy, who I suspected might interrupt his invitation, but by his Mum. I was told later that going to see the dragons was not a sensible idea, especially for someone who couldn't defend themselves against them. I always was awfully stubborn, and I did go to see the dragons, but not for a long while, and at great personal anxiety for Percy.

'Teddy's going to do his cake everyone!' She called down the table, grabbing our attention. She smiled as she saw all eyes their way, and turned to Teddy. 'Now, who would you like to light your candles?'

'Can Aunt Audrey do it?' He asked, looking straight at me, waiting for a trick, or something exciting from me. I looked confusedly at Percy but he shook his head at me, telling me that he'd fill me in on the tradition later.

Molly looked at me, then back to Teddy, answering for me. 'No, darling, Aunt Audrey can't, I'm afraid. How about Uncle Percy does it for you?'

Teddy looked down at us, his eyes flicking over Percy and me. He turned back to Molly. 'Can Uncle George do it?'

I caught Percy's foot between both of mine under the table because I couldn't reach his hand. He looked so dejected, but he wiped the emotion away before anyone else could see it. He smiled at me gratefully, wrapping his other foot around mine.

'Of course I can, Teddy bear!' He glanced at Ginny, but I didn't see her reaction. George cupped his hands around his mouth and blew heavily, the candles on the cake lighting with a rainbow of purple, blue, green, orange and yellow flames. The children cheered, and I felt my mouth fall open. I had read enough of Percy's books to know that that wasn't possibly. Charlie smirked, nudging me and murmuring, 'Ginny.', who I looked at just in time to see her sliding her wand back into her pocket.

'Oh!' I laughed, whispering to anyone who was listening to me, 'that was so exciting!'

George nodded smugly at me as Hermione began singing to him (the song which was thankfully the same as the one I was used to) as he waited to blow his candles out. As he blew them out, the words 'Happy Birthday Teddy' sparkled in the air for a few seconds, and I couldn't see any wands being sneakily put away this time.

'This was the most exciting birthday party I've ever been to, Teddy.' I grinned as I leant down to receive a hug from him before he left with his Gran, a few hours later. 'I hope you like your books too. You can come and visit my shop if you want to, as long as it's okay with your Gran of course.'

'Thank you, Aunt Audrey!' Teddy grinned back. 'See you soon!'

I wasn't lying. It had been the most strange, fascinating, confusing birthday party I'd ever been to, but I was hoping to come to the next one too. George, Angelina and Fred were the last ones to leave, besides Percy and me.

'It's a tad overwhelming, isn't it?' Angelina said, kissing my cheek.

'It is, rather. There are just so many people!' I smiled, letting Fred hold my hand for a minute while we said goodbye.

'But I suppose you'll have time to get to know everyone, won't you?' She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

'I certainly hope so. Everyone seems so interesting, and friendly.' Fred let go of my hand, and I looked over at Percy, who was now engaged in conversation with his parents and George. 'It looks like they're taking a bit longer than anticipated. Shall we sit down while we wait?'

She glanced over. 'Yes, we may as well.' After we had sat down on the sofa, Angelina's face became more serious. She had a pleasant face, and I already thought that serious did not suit her. And yet it seemed to be oddly at home there. 'What's your story, Audrey?'

'What do you mean?'

'Your story. All Weasleys have a story. Something sad and wonderful, even more than other people, that's what I've found. Most of us have our stories from the war, but you don't have that. I just can't imagine Percy being with someone without a story just as gloriously awful as any of ours.' She smiled sadly.

'Do you have a story?'

'Yes.'

I nodded. 'Actually, so do I. Can you -'

'Angie, my darling wife,' George swaggered over smirking, interrupting our conversation. 'I thought it was you who said we should be getting home?'

'Cheeky fool. We were waiting for you!' She allowed herself to be helped up. 'Weren't we, Audrey?'

I nodded, watching the seemingly hard simplicity of the couple, wondering what Angelina might have told me had we not been interrupted. We repeated our goodbyes, and I knew that she and I would have the chance to talk soon. I got the feeling she wanted to talk. Percy took my hand as we watched them step into the fireplace and get eaten up by the flames.

The first time I had seen Floo Powder in use was when Bill, Fleur and their children had gone home, and I'm embarrassed to admit that I screamed, covering my mouth with my hands in surprise. Percy shot his brothers a look as they failed to cover their laughter. I think it was just the shock of seeing it. 'Are they going to be okay?' I asked nervously.

'They're fine, it's harmless.' Hermione informed me. She proceeded to tell me all about the Floo Network, and as she spoke I got more and more embarrassed about my reaction. 'It's okay,' Harry told me in a whisper as Hermione continued to explain to me, 'I was the same the first time. Not so vocal, perhaps, but the same.'

---

Percy and I were staying the night at the Burrow, not wanting to drive back to London so late. We were the only ones besides Charlie who were staying, as he couldn't get back to Romania until the following afternoon. Yawning and muttering our goodnights, we trudged up two flights of stairs to Percy's room. I had been told that since it was my first time staying, and not being married, we were lucky to be allowed in the same room. Perhaps I was trusted to be old enough not to further corrupt her son, or perhaps after so many first nights with various children, Molly knew that it was hopeless to try to enforce her rules. Either way, I was glad that I could be with Percy that night. I needed to be with him, and only him, not for any 'funny business', as I had heard Molly refer to it earlier, but just because even though I had loved his family right from the start, I couldn't shake the feeling of being slightly bemused. And, thanks to the mixture of that and tiredness, I was also feeling oddly emotional.

'Percy.' I yawned, pulling my clothes off and my usual too-big t-shirt and sleeping-shorts on.

He flicked his wand at the bed, making it big enough for the both of us, though still not a full sized double. His room simply wasn't big enough for that. He pulled on his own pyjamas, the long, checked bottoms he usually slept in, and turned to me, muttering, 'Audrey.'

And then I was wrapped in his arms. I could smell his hair, something like the smell of leaves in Autumn, and I could feel the smoothness of his skin and the gentle roughness of the light stubble on his cheek as he lowered his face to mine. I could just taste chocolate and cinnamon, and something that I only ever knew in the time when his lips were on mine.

He released me, breath ragged. 'Thank you for being so wonderful with my crazy family. I know they're quite a lot to take in.' He smiled as we got into bed, pulling me close again under the covers. 'Love you, you know.'

'Love you too. And they all seem wonderful. It might take me a while to get to know everyone, but then, I'm only happy when I'm busy. Or doing nothing, but only with select people.' I grinned, kissing the inside of his shoulder. 'And besides, we're having dinner with Cassie and Ray so you can meet Dorian and Mark very soon. Let's subject _you_ to the introductions.'

'I look forward to it, love. Now I think we should get some sleep. My Mother will be expecting us to stay in the morning for further interrogation.'

We didn't sleep, not for hours. We stayed awake, talking and laughing like two teenagers just discovering love for the first time.

---

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of Percy snoring contentedly, his arm over my waist. I glanced around to try to find a clock big enough to read without effort, I lifted his arm off me. His eyes fluttered open. 'Oh, Percy,' I groaned. 'I was trying to find out the time without waking you! You looked so comfortable lying there.'

He chuckled, yawning, stretching his arms out and pulling me back down. 'That's because I was still lying with you. I couldn't give a fig about the time right now.'

'Is your Mother not going to want to see us before we leave?'

'Fine.' He pulled off the blanket and grumpily stood up. 'But you owe me.'

'I think you'll find that you owe me.'

'Why?' He looked confused.

I smirked. 'I've not decided yet.' I kissed him good morning. I put yesterday's clothes and my pyjamas in my overnight bag.

'Want me to get that for you?' Percy asked, pulling his wand from his pocket.

'No, I've got it, thank you.' I hulled it down the stairs. Percy could have taken it effortlessly, by floating it or levitating, or something along those lines, but I wasn't ready to give in yet. Just because I wasn't magic didn't mean I was weak or that I needed constant help. I still wasn't sure how much he understood that. I had fought for my independence for years growing up, resented it after Jasper, and now I was finally comforted by it. I wasn't ready to let it go.

I almost tripped on the stairs, steadying myself quickly.

'Okay, Audrey?' Arthur asked, peering up at me as I made my way down. 'Want any help?'

'No thank you Arthur, I can manage it.'

He nodded like he understood and I smiled. 'Are you staying for breakfast?' I answered in the affirmative, and was informed that Molly would be delighted. Leaving my bag by the front door, I made my way into the kitchen.

I could see why Molly was glad we were staying. She had already made breakfast, and had everything laid out for me, Percy, Charlie, Arthur and herself.

'Molly, you know you didn't have to go to any trouble -'

'It was no trouble.' She replied, hustling me into a chair and sitting beside me. 'To tell you the truth, it's nice to have an excuse. It's awfully quietly and lonely for Arthur and I being here on our own without the children. It was always so noisy when they were growing up.'

She smiled sadly and nostalgically. I nodded. 'Silence can be haunting as well as soothing, can't it?'

'That it can. That it can.' A slow tension was settling itself over the room and it was something both of us were keen to avoid. Especially as we heard footsteps overhead, padding down the stairs. Molly stood up quickly. 'Toast?'

Breakfast passed quickly and the five of us fell into easy conversation, making it harder than I expected when the time came to tear ourselves away. We left in a flurry of kisses, hugs, and promises to visit again soon.

'There. That was simpler than anticipated.' I buckled up my seatbelt. 'Sure you don't mind driving?'

---

I was jostled a little as the car pulled up outside the Shop, waking up from the light sleep I had enjoyed on the journey back down. I felt bad that I had let Percy do all the driving, but he ensured me that he didn't mind. I stretched, pulling myself and my bag from the car. 'Can you come in?' I asked hopefully.

He looked reluctantly between me and his watch. 'I'd better not right now.' He sighed. 'But I can come over later, if you want me to?'

I was slightly put off by his tone, but I didn't read too much into it. He probably had work to do. 'Well, we're having dinner at Cassie's house tomorrow, so do you want to come over in the afternoon?'

'Yes, that sounds like a good idea.'

I hulled my bag to the door and fumbled in my bag for my keys.

'Audrey?' I turned and Percy was there, moving his arms around me and kissing me completely. I smiled and the tips of his ears turned red. 'See you tomorrow.'

Pulling my bag up the stairs, I found myself wondering whether I had left the light on the morning before. I was sure I hadn't. I was also sure that I hadn't been reading Dracula, which was open on the desk. I turned back to look to see if the sign on the door was changed to 'open', which would mean that Cassie or Ray had decided to open up for me. It was unlikely to be that considering it was a weekday and Ray had used up all her sick days.

I felt a hand on my arm. I turned around, a look of utter bewilderment dawning on my face.

'Mark?'


	5. April, Part Two

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: Oh Merlin, I'm sorry this has taken so long, but my work schedule has been insane. The chapter was the hardest to write thus far, because it felt a bit disjointed as I was writing, but I hope you like it. And if you don't, the next will be better - I promise! Reviews are great!  
A/N2: __Oh, and I forgot to mention before - Angelina's story is explained better in an older story, Time After Time, if it seems a bit vague here!_

* * *

_April  
__Part Two_

* * *

When I died, I didn't want to be buried in a graveyard.

Cold stone, grass still living, a place to inspire grief and misery. I didn't want it. I had spent to much time in the cold, lonely places. I wouldn't have it for myself.

I'd spent far too long in grave yards, standing, staring at stones. It had taken me months before I did anything but stare, to start speaking, to start to acknowledge that this was the closest I would ever be to my dad, to Jasper again. Grass and dirt and ground and so much more than I could ever get through.

Still, I was amazed that Mark didn't know that.

Mark and Ray had been together for years, longer than Cassie and Dorian, and they were as good as married, though they hadn't ever felt the need to make it official. While Ray was a soft heart shrouded in lightness and humour, Mark was a cynical heart shrouded in softness. But they complimented each other, and every moment I spent with them I could see their obvious affection.

He had been Jasper's best friend, and it was Jasper who introduced Mark and Ray. Mark might have been the only person who felt the pain of the loss almost as much as I did.

'Mark, how did you get in here?' I asked, suddenly relaxing. I could trust Mark, of all the people in the world I knew I trusted him. Not so much as Cassie or Ray, or Percy now, but Jasper had trusted him implicitly so I trusted his judgement too.

Still, he hadn't let go of my arm. I look pointedly at him and he released me, but he didn't look any more settled than he had done when I first saw him that evening. 'I borrowed Ray's key. I'm sorry but I had to speak to you away from your sisters, before Saturday. I don't think they'd understand.'

So this was about Jasper. That was all I could think that he'd not want to talk about in front of Ray. 'Oh, well … tea?'

'No, thank you.' He slid onto the chair behind the counter and sat looking at me for a minute. 'Do you remember what I recited at your wedding?'

'Of course I do.' I smiled. 'It was one of the loveliest parts of the reception. Shakespeare, Sonnet one hundred…'

'One hundred and sixteen. I'll remember it forever. _Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom._'

Suddenly, I understood why he was here, and all the happiness and easiness that had soothed my uncertainties this morning and the day before seemed to desert me. He didn't need to say any more, but he did. In a way, I was glad, because I felt like all my words had been ripped from me. There was nothing I could think to say. There was nothing I wanted to say. I just wanted to cry, in a way that I hadn't in most of the time I'd been with Percy. I could feel them, thick, heavy tears fighting to force their way down my face. But somehow I kept them in. To this day, I don't know how I managed not to sit on the floor and weep during that time talking to Mark.

Sensing that I wasn't going to say anything at that point, he spoke again. 'It means that love withstands everything. Age, time, conflict, death. If it's love, it lasts. I thought you were going to love Jasper forever, we all did. You were meant to be together. Jasper and Audrey. Audrey and Jasper. You were in love, Audrey. Love is meant to last _forever_.'

'Mark, you can't possibly think that I should be miserable forever. I love Jasper as much as you do, I always will, but I can't be miserable forever and I don't think that he'd want me to be. I love Percy. It's not the same, and I'm glad that it's not, because I love him very much.'

'But how can you forget him so quickly?' He was as miserable as I was, and I don't think anything other than desperation could have forced him to have this conversation with me at all. I couldn't decide whether to be angry or sympathetic. In the end, I was just never an angry person.

'Mark. Please try to understand.' I sighed, taking his hands in mine. 'When Jasper died, I didn't feel _anything_ for so long. I - I'd go to his grave and I'd sit and sit for hours feeling nothing but numbness, like I've never felt before. God, I used to cross roads without looking, do stupid, reckless things, just to try to make myself feel alive again. Neither of us cried at the funeral, do you remember? But that day when we went to the grave together and you did cry, and I still didn't. It took weeks for the numbness to go away, and then when it did, I wanted it back so badly, Mark. Because the pain was worse, so much worse.'

There were tears in my eyes now, and his. He hugged me like a sister, and we comforted each other, not for the first time. I couldn't comfort him like Ray could, and he couldn't comfort me. He was like a clumsy brother, so sincere and genuine.

'I feel again, Mark, I feel. Percy's helping me to understand love again. Please don't take that away.'

Mark stayed for only around an hour, and we looked at pictures and reminisced. After that, he went back home to Ray, and I stayed, swimming but no longer drowning through the thickness of the memories that I could finally recall with a smile.

The future, too, I looked forward to with a smile. I knew that there would be more days like today, mixture of the good and the bad. I would see the Weasleys again and I would feel accepted and free, I would see my sisters tomorrow and I would laugh truly. But after that, I would worry and the fear would seep back into my mind and heart. And I would have to take those each day as it came, for what else could I do?

---

I woke up the next morning feeling more optimistic about the day. I had lain awake for hours, every time I fell asleep I would wake up again not long later, thinking about Percy, and Jasper, and Mark, everything. The last four months ran in no particular order through my mind, and I found that I was so sure of what I had told Mark.

By the time I got up, I had got less sleep that I usually did, but I had a few hours until Percy came round. He had wanted to come earlier to help me in the shop for a few hours before we went to Cassie's house, but he'd been busy. Cassie had manned the shop yesterday while I was away, but I was eager to open up again for my brief Sunday hours. I missed it when I wasn't there, my home and my safe haven from a busy, confusing and painful world.

There was a slow stream of customers, shoppers mostly, trying to use every second of shopping time that they could squeeze from the weekend. Most people stayed for only a few minutes, locating the book they had wanted, browsing and sometimes buying.

At about one o'clock, two hours before I had planned to close for the day, a familiar face entered the shop. Angelina Weasley, who I had met yesterday at the Burrow. She was still as lovely as I had remembered her being. The Weasley's, I had noticed, had a habit of choosing beautiful wives. Fleur, Angelina and Hermione were beautiful, and Ginny was too. I still felt daunted by it years later, but every time I had doubts of my worth, Percy would assure me that I was even more beautiful, even though I never voiced those feelings.

'Hello Audrey.' She said with a smile, white teeth looked even more perfect against the darkness of her skin. 'I hope you don't mind my dropping by like this, but George has Freddie with him at their shop, so I thought I'd come.'

'Of course it's okay! I have a few hours before I can close, so do you want to come and sit down around here?' I gestured for her to come around the back, behind the counter, helping her get by. She had a pregnancy-glow about her. I looked quickly around. 'It's actually not too busy in here for a weekend, apparently there were a lot more people in yesterday, though I suppose that's a good thing really. Tea?'

'No thank you, but I'd swap you my husband for a glass of warm Ribena.' She replied light heartedly. I nodded.

'Give me one second, and you can keep your husband.' I said with a grin, and we both laughed. When I returned a few minutes later with our drinks, I found that she was up and looking around. She was looking at some of the children's book, saying that she wished her Freddie read more.

'Maybe you'll be luckier with this one?' I asked.

'Probably. I think it's going to be a girl, and Hermione's daughter is expected around the same time as this little one, so there'll be her influence too I don't doubt.' She returned to the seat I had offered her earlier. 'I am lucky though. My son's a darling.'

'Of course,' I agreed. 'Everyone seemed lovely yesterday.'

'That's because everyone is dying to see Percy in any mood that isn't sombre and tense.' She said wearily, and the air seemed suddenly heavier. 'He'd been acting that way for years, and it wasn't until a few months ago that any of us noticed a change. Then we started to suspect a female influence, and Fleur saw him with you.'

I and blushed, unable to help but feel a little pleased that I had apparently helped Percy as much as he had helped me. I studied the face of Angelina; there seemed to be sadness in her bright eyes and weariness behind her happy smile. But then, I often managed to find something where there was nothing. 'What _is_ your story, Angelina?'

And she told me, right there in the shop, stopping only occasionally when someone would come in. She told me about Fred, and about Alicia, and about her and George. She spoke easily about it even though it was obviously painful for her. She didn't cry and she didn't pause, right up until when she spoke about how she didn't think George loved her now. 'He loved Alicia _so_ much, Audrey, as much as I loved Fred. And I don't love George because he seems like a replacement because he isn't. I love him because, Merlin, he's the Father of my children, he made me happy again when I thought I couldn't be. He's more complex than most people give him credit for, and most people would never realise that anything was still wrong, but I do, and Molly does.'

I nodded sadly, understanding some of her pain, and trying to understand the rest. 'When I lost Jasper, I thought I did a terrific job of hiding how awful and hollow I was feeling. I didn't cry and I didn't complain, just forced my way through hoping that other people wouldn't notice. My sisters did, and my Mother did. At least there are always people who want you to be … well, _you_ again.'

Angelina's eyes ran over my face for a minute, gauging my sincerity. She held me gaze and, eventually, smiled. 'I'm glad Percy found you.' was all she said. And then she seemed to open her mouth to say something else, but she hesitated and stopped herself. She drained the last of her drink and stood to leave. 'Do you know what you're getting yourself into, with our world? Percy told me about your Dad, and -'

I nodded in reply and she stopped. 'I think so. I wasn't, but I saw a picture of Teddy and Victoire, and Ginny and James. There are bad things in every society, aren't there?'

'I suppose. I should be going, George will start to corrupt our son beyond repair if I leave them to it in the Wheeze for too long.' She seemed in a sudden rush to leave. I don't think Angelina understood how I could still think positively after everything that had happened and after everything that I knew. But I was positive, because I had to be. Before she left, she hugged me awkwardly, as best she could due to the swell of her stomach, and we weren't quite friends yet, but I hoped and suspected we would be.

I couldn't read Angelina very well. I might not have been a good actress, but she was.

---

My tangle of thoughts were soothed, as they were every time, when we arrived at Cassie's house. I was no longer nervous about Mark and Percy getting along, they'd both try for me, and Dorian thought of everybody as a friend. Cassie's house, along with Ray's, was always beautiful to me. It was a tall house, spread over three slim stories, with tall windows and high ceilings.

My sister's homes were where I seemed to end up when I didn't want to be at home, at first in the flat I had shared with Jasper, and after when my shop turned into a lonely prison. Whenever I was with them, I had family.

I smiled as I parked the car just around the corner. 'Ready?'

Percy smiled suddenly. 'I think I might be. If you could handle my entire family, I'm sure I'll manage yours.'

I knew he was right. Really, Percy's family was rather larger than mine. Tonight, it would just be Cassie and Dorian, and Ray and Mark. I knew they were all already there, because I had seen Mark's car around the corner a few spaces from mine. Percy seemed to be looking for the doorbell, and I wrinkled my nose as I tried not to laugh. I knocked the wooden door.

'Too muggle?' He whispered as the door swung open. I didn't get the chance to do anything but nod quickly.

The door swung open, and I was soon hugging my energetic sister. 'Audrey!'

'You say that like you weren't expecting to see me this evening,' I smirked as Ray hugged a rather awkward Percy too. 'What, did you think I was going to let Percy come on his own?'

She laughed easily, and immediately started talking about how Cassie had outdone herself with the cooking, and just from the smell I knew she was going to be right. Cassie's cooking was, I was and still am sure, on a par with Molly Weasley's. Even though Molly had had years to perfect hers, Cassie's was always cooked with sheer precision and recipes that held memories. Plus I was glad that Ray had greeted Percy with such familiarity. It filled me with hope about the entire evening.

---

Two hours later, I was left to wonder what I had ever been afraid of. Ray and Cassie had been great, treating Percy like he had been a friend for years, not a man they'd barely met twice. Quiet, thoughtful Dorian seemed to have found a kindred spirit in him, as they spoke about something I couldn't quite pick up. This surprised me, because what a wizard and a 'muggle' could really have to talk about didn't seem to be a vast subject area.

Even Mark, who had been quieter than usual, was making an effort. It made my heart ache, because if this had been one of our old evenings, when Jasper had still been alive, the two of them would have been cracking jokes and talking easily, like brothers. But Jasper wasn't here, Percy was. Mark and I had spoken earlier, and while I was sure he wouldn't ever truly accept me and Percy as a couple like he had accepted me and Jasper, it was a start.

'How did you meet our Audrey, Percy?' Mark asked, and, judging by the look on Cassie's amused face, I wasn't the only one who picked up on the emphasis on 'our'.

'I met her at her bookshop,' Percy replied. He knocked my leg under the table with his own, letting me know that he too understood the 'our'. I blushed.

'And what do you do?' Mark asked. I wondered what he was trying to do, but he was often unstoppably stubborn; if he wanted to know what Percy did, he'd find out what Percy did. This I wasn't sure how he'd answer. Mark and Dorian didn't know about Percy, he couldn't very well tell them that he had worked as Assistant to the Minister of Magic for several years, but had taken a change after an almighty and dreadful war to work for the Department of Magical Law.

I looked nervously at Percy, but he remained quite calm. 'I'm a lawyer. To tell you the truth, I don't very much like it, but it pays the bills.'

Mark's eyes narrowed, but he smiled after a brief moment. This seemed to be acceptable to him, and whatever feelings of doubt, or opinions of Percy, his job or our relationship were kept to himself. I nodded gratefully at him when he caught my eye.

Conversation at dinner was mainly taken up with frivolous, easy subjects, which were light and made me laugh. Percy didn't seem to have a problem joining in the banter, and even when I'm sure he couldn't understand some of the things that was said or complained about, he was observant. There were questions for me later - what exactly a 'laptop' was, and who 'Microsoft' were.

As I had expected, we didn't run out of things to talk about, but Cassie had remained remarkably quiet. Dorian, who was always slightly more quiet than the rest of us, seemed to be a little preoccupied as well. Ray seemed to have picked up on it too, and cocked her head at me as if to question what I knew. But I knew nothing, so we had to wait until Cassie finally spoke up.

'I'll get pudding in a minute, Ray.' She said with a pensive smile, and I didn't really think that her mind was on pudding at all. She looked at Dorian, who nodded.

'Actually, we have something to tell you before that.' He said softly. I feel that I should point out that I always liked Dorian ever so much. He was a very gentle, softly spoken man. He was also very fair and ruddy-cheeked, with kind grey eyes. He wasn't the most handsome man, but he made my sister happy. Even right at the beginning, Ray and I hadn't been able to point out too many faults with him.

'Well,' Cassie began, a wide smile beginning to work its way onto her face, 'the thing is, I'm pregnant.'

My eyes widen and watered, and I smiled so much myself that not much later in the evening my cheeks began to ache, but it hardly mattered. Ray had already scrambled out of her chair to hug her, and I followed. As we embraced, it seemed that this was so perfect, this momentous revelation. Ray was crying, and I wasn't surprised.

'You're going to be a mother!' I exclaimed, still so shocked, but so happy. This was real.

'I'm going to be an Auntie!' Ray beamed, and hugged Cassie again.

I turned to where Dorian was being hugged by Mark, and having his hand rigorously shaken by Percy. 'Congratulations!' I heard Percy say. It didn't matter that they had only known each other a few hours, nothing seemed to matter at that moment. Nothing except the fact that my sister was going to be a mother, and I was going to be an Aunt, a proper one, to a baby I'd loved since before they'd even entered the world.

I hugged Percy tightly for a second. I was buzzing with excitement for my sister. For everything. I looked around to where Ray was beaming into her cheesecake, Mark was talking animatedly with Cassie, who just seemed to be taking everything with a fresh brightness (and she didn't even bother to correct his bad grammar, something the two of us liked to tease him about), and Dorian was humming merrily to himself. And all I could was sit happily watching, with Percy's arm around tightly around my shoulders.


	6. May, Part One

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: Oh my goodness, real life has been so insane I can't even start to explain. I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner, but you'll be pleased to know that the next chapter is already written so there shouldn't be much of a wait for that. This chapter is quite light as it serves as something of a build-up, plus it was an excuse to look at dress robes designs, which I hope seem okay! I hope you like it, reviews are amazing if you can!_

_

* * *

_

_May  
Part One_

* * *

As April began to come to a close, Percy began to explain to me more about the War. He was reluctant, partially because of my being a muggleborn, and partially because of my dad. I also don't think that he liked talking about it very much.

I understood. I didn't like hearing about it, truth be told. It was upsetting for both of us to try to discuss it so openly, and I hadn't even been aware of it. In some ways, that made it worse. There had been tragic deaths and destruction, and I had, for the most part, been unaware.

On the Second of May, there was always a memorial at Hogwarts, and Percy wanted me to go with him.

'It's not always as celebratory as it's supposed to be, Audrey.' He said soberly. 'It's supposed to be about remembering what we lost and celebrating the peace that we've gained. It was awful for the first few years, but it's easier for most people now, especially with the children. Even George doesn't find it so hard now that he's got Angie and Freddie, but -'

He looked stuck for words. 'But you don't find it any easier?' I suggested.

'No, I don't.' Percy took my hand clumsily in his. 'Audrey, if you don't want to come, I understand.'

I sighed sadly. 'Of course I want to come, Percy. I lost someone, too, in that war, even if none of us knew it at the time. I want to learn about the good things that happened in your world because of it.'

He grinned, hugging me to his chest, and I wondered if he was as nervous about taking me as I was about going. I'd never been to anywhere with more magic-folk than the Burrow, I didn't know how I'd be received (what if people thought I shouldn't be there?) , and I didn't know how I'd react to the proceedings.

'Perce?' I pulled back so I could look at him. 'What shall do you wear to something like that? Is it all black?'

He chuckled throatily. 'Most definitely not.'

Which was how I found myself, on May the first, being rushed to Diagon Alley.

---

Percy took me to an area of London that I wasn't familiar with, to a shabby, dank-looking pub. It was so dark and tiny that if Percy hadn't pointed it out to me, I probably would have walked straight past without even noticing it.

'This is it? This will get us to Diagon Alley?' I asked, entirely confused.

'Indeed!' Percy laughed at the look on my face. 'Come on, you'll see what I mean.'

I followed him into the pub, grasping his hand. All of a sudden, I felt horribly out of place, in my skirt, jumper and boots. Most people besides Percy, myself and the blonde woman behind the bar seemed to be dressed in cloaks of every colour, robes and some were wearing hats.

I don't know what I had been expecting wizards to be wearing. I don't know what I had been expecting the pub to be like, but it was certainly different. Percy pointed out that it was a weekday, so most of them were Ministry employees on their lunch breaks. (Percy, I had been informed, didn't have work on the three days around the memorial celebration. None of the people who attended did.)

The pub was far brighter than it looked from the outside. The blonde woman waved at Percy. 'Alright Perce?'

'Not bad thank you, Hannah. How's Neville?'

'He's well!' Hannah flushed lightly. 'He's helping Harry prepare the hall for tomorrow. The kids are still on their Easter breaks, but Nev's stayed to help instead of coming back.'

'Yes, I remember Harry saying that him and Ron were going to set it all up. Are you taking Alice tomorrow?'

'Course, Neville'd hate for her not to be there.' She smiled warmly, seeming to see me for the first time. 'Hello!'

'Hi.' I smiled awkwardly.

Percy blushed. 'I'm sorry, Audrey. This is Hannah Longbottom, she helps Tom here sometimes, her husband is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts.'

I nodded, holding my hand out to her, which she shook amiably. 'I'm Audrey.'

'I know, Percy's told me all about you.' She smiled. 'You're going tomorrow?'

'Yes, I am. I'm hoping to acquire some more appropriate clothing. This' - I gestured to my outfit - 'doesn't seem really appropriate.'

'I'm not sure, you've got the colours in there!'

Percy chuckled again. 'We'll see you later, Hannah. We've got quite a few bits to buy!'

She nodded, eyes sparkling. 'Have a good day, Audrey. The first time is always the most magical.'

I liked Hannah right from the start, because she didn't just treat me like a muggle. She treated me equally, something even the most lovely wizard forgot to do, without even realising it, in those early days. She was warm, open and chatted easily.

She was wrong though. That first time was beyond anything I could have imagined, the air seemed to crackle with magic that wasn't just in the blood of wizards. It seemed that there was more than that. But it didn't get any less wonderful, in all the times that I went with him after that.

---

There was so much to see, to hear, to smell that I wasn't quite sure where to look first. There was an entire shop selling Potions equipment, one full of owls, an ice-cream shop. Goodness, there were so many more shops selling such things than I knew how to handle. A bright, bold shop sat proudly on the street, which couldn't have belonged to anyone but Percy's brothers. I couldn't help but smile.

'Percy!' I exclaimed, stopped still in the street. 'I don't have any money! Mine won't be accepted here, will it?'

'It won't, but please don't worry. I'll buy your robes for you.' He smiled genuinely, face faltering when I told him that I couldn't possibly let him pay for me. 'Please, Audrey? Think of them as a present.'

Somewhat reluctantly, I nodded. Secretly, I was excited about getting some robes, all the ones I had seen so far were amazing. Even though most of the Weasleys hadn't been wearing them, I knew that they were worn commonly in public - I had seen that in the pub. And it was clear that everyone was going to be wearing them tomorrow.

'Come on, Madam Malkin has some beautiful robes. You'll love them.'

So, with that, we went to Madam Malkin's Robes shop. We were greeted by a very pleasant, rounded old witch. Her shop was like a treasure trove. Fabrics, both sensible and luxurious, were everywhere. Some were already made up into dresses, robes and cloaks. Some were waiting for that pleasure.

'Welcome, my dears!'

'Good afternoon, Madam Malkin.' Percy returned her greeting. It seemed to me that most people seemed to know him one way or another, but from what I had read, and from what he had told me, I wasn't surprised. He informed her that we were looking for robes for me, for tomorrow. She understood immediately what he meant by 'tomorrow'.

'I see!' She hurried over to me, taking my bag from my shoulder and passing it to Percy. She looked around me, sizing me up and looking at my colouring to see what would suit me best, I guessed.

'What sort of style are you looking for, dear?' She asked me.

'I don't really know. I've never worn robes before.' I replied, blushing slightly. 'Something appropriate, I suppose.'

'Ah! So you're looking for some informal dress robes for the occasion. I think I know what could suit you….' Her face seemed to light up at the idea of almost complete freedom to create beautiful robes. 'Do you want to choose the fabric?'

'Okay!' I smiled excitedly, taking Percy's hand to pull him over to look at some fabrics. I still wasn't sure what I was looking for.

'This is pretty?' He suggested, holding up some soft-teal fabric, that seemed to shimmer gently. I was slightly confused, because I'd retained my idea that for a memorial people would wear black.

'It is a lovely one, that.' Madam Malkin agreed with him, looking expectantly at me. I simply nodded, so she scooped up some of the teal fabric and some deep grey fabric that seemed to glisten like stars, and lead me over to a circular stand, raising me from the floor.

Madam Malkin asked all sorts of questions as she began to pin the fabric so that it fitted snugly. When she was happy with the fit on my body, she flicked her wand at me. The pins flew out, to be quickly replaced with stitch. With another flick of her wand, she created an elegant neckline, combining the grey with the teal. She cut the bottom of the teal dress that she was created so that it fell to my knees in an asymmetric curve. The grey was then added in beneath, so that it fell to the floor like a long underskirt.

She nodded happily to herself, pleased with the base she had created for me. 'Arms up, dear.' She smiled, flicking her wand at me so that the dress flew over my head and onto her desk. She pulled my arm gently to the side so that she could work on the base of the sleeves, which were long and flowing.

'Thank you, dear, that'll do.' She said, taking the sleeve from me and levitating it over to sit on top of the robes. Percy helped me down carefully. 'If you come back at about three then they'll be finished for you.'

With that, she ushered us back out onto the street so that she could get to work on them for me.

'That was exciting!' I grinned. 'But how will she finish them so quickly?'

'I think that yours are the last she has to do.' Percy explained, leading me now to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 'Most people have their's made up from past years, or if they've had to get new ones it will have been done before now. Dress robes are special things, they're only used on special occasions so they don't have to be replaced too often.'

'I see, so -' I stopped to draw in a breath. 'Oh my goodness.'

Florean Fortescue's Parlour had the most amazing section of ice cream I'd ever seen. There were so many flavours that I felt dizzy in anticipation. Thoughts of my dress robes left my mind for the time being.

---

I tried so many of the flavours that I was so sure that my dress robes wouldn't fit me, but when we went back to get them, I was astounded. It was one of the most beautiful items of clothing I'd beheld. I hadn't had a wedding dress when I'd married Jasper, and the prom dress I'd had from school wasn't anything on this incredible thing.

I put it on the changing room to check the fit, and had to double take. It fell straight, so that it rested just above the floor in cascades of glistening grey and silky teal, with a boat-neckline and sleeves that flowed to my elbows. If she'd described this as 'informal', I didn't know what to think 'formal' ones were. Yet somehow I didn't look too dressed up.

I came out from behind the curtains beaming in my bright dress robes, feeling happy and pretty.

'Those look wonderful on you, dear!' Madam Malkin gushed at her own creation as I watched the fabric twirl slightly as I spun round in it. Percy looked like he was struggling to keep his mouth shut, which simply made me blush all the more.

'Come on then, I'll get you something to carry them out in.'

I put my regular clothes back in, feeling less like a princess and more like a pauper. Until, however, we left the shop, when Percy kissed me lightly and told me that he was glad that I was going with him tomorrow.

---

I stayed at Percy's house that night so that I could go with him in the morning. I'd had to shut up my shop for two days, something I really resented doing, but I didn't have very much choice. I decided that I'd have to get some help - not even for when I wasn't there, but for when I was too. It was lonely in there, with just a few customers for some times, and even my little apartment above felt lonely when it was one of the rare nights that Percy didn't stay with me.

Still though, I'd rather have closed my shop than not gone. I wasn't sure whether we were going to stay over at the Burrow again afterwards, but we were definitely going there at some point tomorrow, so I'd packed a few overnight things, my dress robes, a change of clothes, and the present I'd brought for Victoire's birthday.

Neither Percy nor I could get to sleep that night. I snuggled into him as he pulled me closer.

'Percy?'

'Yes?' He replied somewhat sleepily.

'What will everyone else be wearing tomorrow? Why did I get such bright colours?'

'We all wear bright colours, Audrey, for two reasons.' He turned so that he was on his side and we were facing each other. 'The first is that during the war, the Death Eaters, His followers, wore black robes so we don't at the memorial. The second is because none of the people who died fighting Him would want us to wear black and feel like it is simply a recurring funeral, because it isn't.'

We were both fully awake now, just lying in bed looking at each other. I watched as his eyes ran over my face, as he hand came to settle in my hair. I wasn't nervous or embarrassed of him looking at me so intently, because I was sure that I was returning the gaze with the same feeling. I ran my own fingers along his cheek, enjoying the feeling of gentle stubble, along his lips, which were smiling slightly as he watched me. I knew this face now. I knew how his eyes portrayed everything, even when he was trying to hide behind his serious demeanour. I knew how his lips trembled when he was trying not to laugh, and how when he did laugh, his grin revealed teeth that were just slightly crooked. I knew it all. And yet still I knew nothing.

Percy pulled me closer to him so that he could press his lips carefully to mine. He seemed to know exactly what to do to eradicate some of my nerves.

I had amazing dress robes, I'd seen into Percy's world. I would go with him tomorrow to learn even more. Things were happening that I could hardly comprehend (I was going to a school where they taught _magic!_ I could still hardly believe it), but for that evening I didn't have to think about anything but the magic that Percy was helping me to rediscover.


	7. May, Part Two

_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: Life exploded - I can't remember a time that it's ever been busier. My apologies for not updating sooner, but I hope you like this rather emotion-packed update!_

_

* * *

_

May

_Part Two_

* * *

Percy's robes were plum with very bright turquoise stitching and detail. I could see why he'd suggested the beautiful teal colour, because while we didn't match, we looked perfect together. The thought just made me smile.

He'd even charmed his glasses to be a turquoise instead of their usual grey. I liked him in colour. Usually he just wore darker colours, which I'd come to love because I now associated them with him. Percy wasn't a grey person, not under it all. When his nephew had chosen George over him, he'd seen the seriousness that Percy didn't shed in public. I hoped that when Teddy was older, he'd appreciate the way that his Uncle Percy read to him, appreciate the gentleness and affection that was behind all of his actions towards his family.

'How do I look?' He smirked, seeing me look at him.

'Delectable, darling!' I replied laughing, linking my arm through his. 'See how lovely we look?'

I looked at the two of us in the mirror. I looked different, like I fit in with Percy's world all of a sudden. Percy was looking at me intently again.

'You do look lovely, Audrey. Robes suit you.'

'I know,' I grinned. 'You'd never know that this was my first time in a magic school, would you?'

Percy laughed, throwing his head back. 'Oh no, love, you look like you've been part of this world forever.'

I nodded. There was something easy about this, even though this day was a terrible reminder of what was lost. For this moment, maybe the two of us had pushed those thoughts aside. It didn't feel like the first time, and I couldn't be sure, but I didn't think it was going to be the last. I could live without Percy, knowing that he was alive and happy, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to know what that would be like. And maybe I hadn't always known this world, known the Weasleys, known Percy. In a past world, a different life, I had known a tall, broad man called Jasper, with laughing eyes and the lightest heart. I was a different Audrey to the one I was now. Audrey Holdstock had changed to Audrey Whistler, to whoever I was now.

In that way, maybe I had always been a part of this world. Now I would get the chance to see it through new eyes.

---

Because of the added effort of driving, Percy took me straight to the gates by side-along apparition. The sensation was akin to that of the worst rollercoaster ride I had ever experienced, and it made me dizzy and feel so sick that I had to sit for several minutes with my head between my knees to recover.

Whilst I was recovering, the rest of Percy's family began to arrive. Little Victoire, whose birthday it was, looked solemn and far more understanding than a child of that age should. She was in the brightest blue robes I'd ever seen. Dominique, who didn't seem to completely understand what was going on, was being held by Charlie. Charlie's robes were vibrant red, flashing gold lining as he waved to us. I could see why Percy had got me bright dress robes.

'What ees wrong with Audrey?' Fleur asked, holding Victoire's hand tightly. Fleur looked like a heavenly angel, dressed in silvery-blue robes, like water. Bill was wearing blue too, but it was darker and softer somehow. He'd also managed to make them look entirely too cool. Together, Bill, Fleur and their children were probably the most beautiful family I'd ever seen, even with Bill's scars.

'We apparated here.' Percy replied, sounding apologetic. A second later, he added, to clarify, 'It was her first time.'

Bill chuckled, his voice soft and low. 'It's gets easier.'

Bill had Louis tucked in the crook of his arm, his son far too serene and quiet for a baby.

I nodded. 'I hope so, I'd rather not feel like vomiting every time Percy wants to take me somewhere.'

We didn't have time to say very much else before Ron and Hermione arrived, bickering about something or another. Charlie burst into peels of laughter, throwing the arm that he wasn't holding Dominique with around Hermione.

'Cheer up, love!'

Hermione took a deep breath, kissed Dominique's shiny hair, and said, 'Morning, Charlie. I'll cheer up when Ronald realises that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm a invalid.'

Ron grumbled something that sounded like 'I was just trying help, bloody hell, I can't do anything right.' I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. I was seeing for the first time just how hormonal pregnant women could be, what with Cassie going through every emotion imaginable, at times that somehow didn't fit. Cassie and Hermione were due around the same time; early September.

Hermione's robes were bright burgundy satin, skimming over her pregnant stomach. She contrasted messily with Charlie's red robes. Unsurprisingly, she and Ron, dressed in olive green, looked like they belonged together. She looked, all of a sudden, like she might burst into tears, making Charlie look far too nervous. Ron took his wife into his arms, arguments forgotten all over again.

I smiled. Pregnancy was exciting, and it seemed that Ron was learning of that. There didn't seem to be any hint of apprehension or falseness about any of the actions, even though I had slightly expected people to be hiding sadness. Maybe they were, but it seemed like people were, like Percy had said, able to look back on their memories with happiness.

While I had been giggling at Charlie's awkwardness, Harry and Ginny had arrived and were trying to keep James still. He was wiggling crazily in his father's arms. Harry sighed, and helped his son to stand. He toddled just far enough to reach Percy, who scooped him up.

'Hello, Jim!' Percy grinned down at his nephew (it made my heart swell to see him interacting so affectionately with his nephew, who was sitting still in a way that Harry hadn't managed). 'Alright, Ginny, Harry?'

'Tired, Percy. It seems that you have more control over our son than we do.' Ginny smiled tiredly.

'He'll be off again in a minute, Gin, you know he will.'

'To be honest, I'll be amazed if he's not asleep within the hour,' she replied, 'because he's been up half the night. Hi, Audrey.'

'Hello, Ginny.' I smiled as she hugged me.

'Audrey, don't have a son. You'll get no sleep.' She looked at Percy, still holding her son, and talking to Harry and Bill. 'Though if you and my brother decide to have children then chances are it'll be a boy.'

I blushed, amazed at her forwardness. But, for some reason, I was thankful of it. It meant that she wasn't worried about talking to me in such a way. And it meant that I had been accepted into their family; though it was still too early to be thinking of it, it also occurred tome that no one would be surprised or disapproving if we _did_ decide to have a child. I was tempted to ask whether that meant that she thought Hermione's child would also be a boy. Instead, I just laughed.

'That wouldn't be so bad.' I smiled at the very idea. 'I like your robes, Ginny.'

They were very pretty, periwinkle blue and lilac. They made her look like a renaissance princess, with her long red hair hanging down her back.

'Thanks.' She looked at my outfit. 'I take it that Percy took you to Diagon Alley?'

I nodded fervently. 'To Madam Malkin's shop. It was amazing. She made them stitched with _her wand_! It was remarkable!' I blushed, guessing that she wouldn't ever have found it exciting. 'Sorry, I forget that this isn't new to anyone else. Sewing my way takes a lifetime.'

'Don't worry, Audrey, your excitement is appreciated! Madam Malkin works wonders, she really does - you look lovely. And besides, Dad's just arrived, and I know that he'll want to engage you in conversation about muggle sewing.'

Arthur and Molly had indeed arrived, along with George, Angelina and Freddie. This did, however, mean that we didn't have time to talk, because now that we were all assembled, we had to go to the castle.

---

Hogwarts was grand and architecturally beautifully. I couldn't imagine going to school in a place like this. The Great Hall, where the memorial was to take place, was beyond anything I could have imagined. The ceiling was like the sky, and at first I hadn't thought it was there at all, but it was. Soft white clouds floated on a blue sky, and light streamed through the windows, making the whole hall look manifestly magical and ethereal.

On one side of the hall, a wall had names of those lost carved into it. I could see Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin laying flowers below three of the names, her face lined with tears.

Victoire took my hand in her small one. 'Happy Birthday, Victoire.' I said to her, smiling. She didn't seem to be in a birthday mood.

'Aunt Audrey, can I show you my Uncle Fred?' She asked, ignoring my happy birthday. There would be time later, I supposed.

I looked to her father, who nodded sadly at me. 'Of course you can, Victoire.' I replied, letting her lead me over to the wall of names.

She took a minute to locate the 'Fred G. Weasley' engraved onto the wall. There were so many names, but she seemed to know exactly where to go to find his.

'This is my Uncle, he used to look just like Uncle George, my daddy says.' She told me sensibly, her voice lisping softly. 'He was very funny, and dressed in colours, like Uncle George does.'

I nodded, still holding her hand in mine as she moved to show me the other people on the wall who she knew about. Teddy's granddad, his mother and his father. I felt my heart go out to this boy who was so young, but who had already lost much.

'Teddy's lucky to have you though, isn't he?' I asked her, not sure what answer I was going to receive from her. Her blue eyes were penetrating, but she was so breakable, just a tiny, tiny child. She nodded in reply, touching her fingers to 'N. Tonks Lupin' on the wall.

Bill came to find his daughter, so that I could look at the wall alone for a minute. At the end, there was a statement reading:

_And those unknown muggles lost._

That was it, that was my dad, even though it wasn't his name, and even though no one here knew he had been killed. Percy, who I hadn't realised had been behind me, flicked his wand, and produced a long stemmed, pretty daisy. He handed it to me, and I stood with it for just a minute before placing it by the bottom of the wall. I was not the only one who had left a flower for the 'unknown muggles'. I didn't know who else had done, for I had not seen them placed, but there was a small pile there.

The other members of the Weasley clan weren't hard to find, a sea of red hair, and blonde and black and brown, and bright robes seated near the front as we slid in beside George and Angelina. Percy sat close to me and I was comforted as his arm wound around me. His weak smile told me that I wasn't the only one overwhelmed by the emotions I was feeling.

Silence seemed to settle over the hall, and a woman with a tight bun and tartan robes stood behind the podium.

---

I have tried since that day to recall exactly what Harry said in his speech. I still can't. I know he told us that his son, and the other children unaffected by war were the reason. I think he told us that there has been time to heal, and now is the time to look back with happiness. He might even have told us that he hoped that we would, in the darkest hour, remember their sacrifice.

But I honestly wouldn't know. For the most part, I wasn't listening to what was being said; I was thinking of Percy's brother, and Teddy's parents and friends who I would never know, and most of all, I thought of my dad.

I thought of the partner and grandchild, the life now that he would never know, and how much he would have absolutely _adored_ my shop. I never missed him more than in that moment. I wasn't keen on spending my time just thinking about what I had lost, but suddenly all the echoes I had managed to silence and the ghosts I'd managed to rid myself of began again to haunt me.

I hoped Jasper would have approved of my life now. Goodness, I knew that he wouldn't ever have wanted me to spend three years moping and mourning, but I had done. Now I had Percy and my new friends, and my old, golden friends. Though I wished it didn't, my heart ached that day for my dad and for Jasper. I wanted to see them both, just one last time. I had wished for it so many times in the past, in the darkness of the nights when I was alone, and I wanted to go back to being a child with my dad reading to me, or for Jasper to soothe me. There were days when I would have traded everything for that again, but I didn't feel that way anymore. I wouldn't trade Jasper for Percy. I wouldn't trade anything in my life and I wouldn't change it. Cassie was having a baby, life was changing and moving and it was _terrifying _and _exciting_, all at the same time, and the realisation was both easy and painful.

Before I could really pull myself together, it was over. I could barely see for tears, I could hear little above the beating of my heart in my ears and my face was wet. I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder. Wiping my face a little on my sleeve, I looked around to see that I was one of the only ones left sitting. At the back a few people were still milling, hauling tired hearts from the depths to go to whatever celebration they had been invited too. More were standing at the memorial, letting the speech soak in. Most, I think had left, and I didn't blame them. The Weasleys, I could see, were at the memorial.

Percy was standing in front of me, offering me a hand, which I took. I rose from my seat with shaky legs and allowed myself to be wrapped up in arms. My face was dried on his chest and I didn't cry anymore. The two of us just stood there comforting each other.

'Are you okay?' Percy asked, lifting my face. 'I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would be so hard…'

I shook my head. 'Thank you, Percy. For bringing me, thank you. I just… I miss my dad, and I miss Jazz and it's so _hard_ some days, but it's easier now. And thank you … I love you.'

Percy's embrace was crushing as I pressed a kiss to his jaw. 'Will you come with me to see my mother tomorrow?'

He nodded. 'We can go now…?'

'No, we should be with your family today,' I said softly. I felt calmed just whispering to him there, in his hug, knowing that we were alive now, and we had a new life that we could work out together. 'That's what it's about, isn't it?'

Percy nodded. 'Do you want to go?'

'Go where?' I asked, unsure.

'Back to the Burrow. It really is a celebration, Aud.' He replied, somewhat sadly for a man who had just announced that there was going to be a celebration. 'My mum cooks and it makes her feel better, and it is fun. Plus, it's Vic's birthday, and it'd be mighty unfair for her not to have her party now.'

'Victoire's birthday!' I exclaimed pulling back. This was what had been received in the face of grief and hardship, a little child whose birthday it was, who didn't know the pain and who could look at the world afresh. 'We left her present at your flat…'

He kissed me lightly. 'We'll go now. Are you sure you're okay?'

I nodded, and shook my head simultaneously. 'No, but I'm sure I will be.'

---

Apparating was easier the second time, then the third because I kept my face buried in his shoulder and tried not to acknowledge it. (It was still awful, but I had to admit that it was faster and simpler.)

So, having rattled around Percy's flat for a few minutes, finding Victoire's present and changing out of our dress robes, we set off again for the Burrow. I say set off, but we were standing in the hall within seconds. I had Victoire's present clutched between us. We had brought Victoire's gift together, partially because I was so fascinated by it. We had been walking by a shop in Diagon Alley and had seen in the window two winged unicorns, stuffed and flying in slow loops and dives around each other. Though Percy already had a present for her, I didn't, and I had been smitten immediately.

'Percy?!' Molly called from the kitchen. She sounded surprisingly bright, but then the whole day seemed to be a different one. No longer was it May 2nd, War Memorial day, but now May 2nd, Victoire's birthday.

By the time we had separated and I had regained my senses, she was standing in the hall with us. Percy was hugged, then me, and she whispered to me that she hoped I had found it okay, and thanked me for going.

Everyone was settled, not in the kitchen but in the living room. Not yet there were Bill and Fleur and their brood, and I imagined that it was taking them longer to change from their dress robes to something more casual.

George and Angelina, I noticed also, weren't there, but Ron had Freddie squirming in his arms. Giggling, I walked over to where he and Hermione were sitting, with Harry.

'Hello.' I greeted simply, still not one hundred percent comfortable with these people who I had only really met once before.

Hermione looked up brightly, and Harry smiled easily, though Ron barely took his eyes off his nephew. 'Why did Angelina leave him with me?! I know she likes a laugh, but with her bloody son?! I'm not cut out for this, Hermione, you know I'm not!'

He thrust Freddie into my arms and stalked past me, shaking. I tried to settle Fred, though I could see Ron's problem. The child simply didn't want to be still.

Hermione sighed. 'Why does he insist that he's going to be a bad father? I wouldn't have let him do this to me if I didn't think he'd do an amazing job with our child.'

'I know, Hermione, but you know Ron as well as I do.' Harry stated obviously, shrugging. Hermione nodded, pulling herself up from where she had been sitting.

'I'm sorry Audrey, I'd better go and find Ron.' She said apologetically. 'Though I would love to speak with you later?'

I nodded, slipping into the seat she had just been occupying. It was easier here to let Fred just sit, wiggle and be distracted by Harry creating sparks from the end of his wand. Somehow, I was just as enchanted as Fred was by the simple magic, but probably for different reasons. I discovered that Harry, who I hadn't really had the opportunity to speak to before, was quite a shy man.

'Where are George and Angelina?' I asked him. I looked around to see Percy talking to Ginny, and I didn't want to take him from his sister. Harry would have to answer my questions for the time being.

'They're gone to see Fred.' He answered simply. He did not elaborate very much, only telling me that the two of them always left Freddie at the Burrow with them while they went, and none of the others ever intruded upon this. They usually returned hours later. It was the only day of the year that George was subdued.

---

'Audrey?' Bill called to me, gesturing that he wanted to talk quickly before dinner. I joined him in the hall. 'Victoire's candles need lighting, and I think she's probably going to ask you.'

'But I can't-'

'I know,' he smiled, 'but I can. If she asks, the others know that I'm asking you. Just blow, like George did last time and I'll do the rest.'

'Okay.' I nodded, and we joined the others.

This time, I sat beside Bill and Percy, and Ginny. Mrs Weasley's meal was, again, fantastic; a beef stew with parsnips and half a dozen types of vegetables and extra potatoes. This time was different to last time, because of the day it was. There was still laughter, something I came quickly to associate with the Weasleys, but it was quieter, and sadder, if you listened hard enough.

We became engaged in a conversation about the restoration of Hogwarts which had just been finished. It had taken so long, I was told because of the fact that Professor McGonagall hadn't wanted to shut it at any time, so it had been done slowly; cleared of debris first, and the main wings rebuilt. About two years it had been finished to completion.

Victoire hadn't had any of her presents yet, either, so when dinner was finished, the empty plates and used cutlery flew neatly into the sink and started to wash themselves. Arthur flicked his wand at the living room while Molly took care of the table, calling her presents through so that they settled onto the table beside her.

'Cake, or presents?' Ginny smiled at her.

Victoire looked between the cake and her presents, but in the end it seemed to be an easy choice. 'Cake!' She looked down the table, gaze fixing on me. Bill had been right. 'Can you do it for me, Aunt Audrey?'

I grinned. 'Of course, Victoire!'

Immediately, she was staring at the cake, and somewhere in my peripheral vision I saw Bill nod just slightly. So, like I was going to blow her a kiss, I blew down my hand in the direction of the cake. The candles burst into yellow flames, rising like birds and fluttering upwards. They made a soft, yellow swan in the air, which soared upwards, wings spread, before breaking into a fine sparkly glitter that disappeared before reaching the table.

'Wow.' Victoire breathed.

Dominique smirked, wrinkling her nose. 'That was _really girly_!' She whispered to her Uncle Ron, who she was sitting next to. I wondered if Hermione had deliberately made him sit by his niece. Either way, Dominique seemed to be enjoying herself talking at him.

Victoire's presents were a delicate array of fluttery, flowing prettiness. I think that I still liked our present the best, and she seemed to be somewhat in awe of the unicorns too. From Hermione and Ron, she got a thick, beautifully bound fairytale book called The Tales of Beedle the Bard, with full colour, moving illustrations. She got some soft, satiny slippers from Charlie (who blushed, and resisted any suggestions of a female aid in his choice), and an odd craft set from Ginny and Harry, filled with messy-looking materials and glitter.

Laughing as she blew out her candles, I could feel myself yawning. Though it was only six o'clock, I felt like I had lived several days in just one, but we celebrated Victoire's birthday with her, and we celebrated the fact that she was able to enjoy it without worry or fear.

And I knew that Percy had thought the price was too high, but none of us would have traded the safety of the children for the lives of those lost. This was the present, and it was for the living.


End file.
